Different Perspectives
by newcomer77
Summary: When Dib's world and body shatters, Zim is there to take advantage of it, and imprisons the boy. But when Zim looks closer, he realizes the two aren't that much different. Hate turns to friendship, and friendship grows into something that everyone wants.
1. Chapter 1

I flew through the air, almost in slow motion. I had heard the sickening crunch, the splatter of my body liquids. The screeching tearing of sharp metal. The wind was knocked from me, and I was catapulted through the bitter midnight air. Snow fell in large, clumpy flakes, and my face had been soaked with that and tears. I clenched my jaw and braced for the fall to the ground, and when it finally came, I felt snow bite my face, the grass beneath prickly and sharp. My body melted into the ground, blood staining the untouched snow. I lay there, the cold snow and searing hot pain battling, finally letting me sleep.

But before I saw black, that one ugly thought--the one that had been inside my head for the past few hours, whispered once more.

_"You are not human."_

"WA-HOOO!"

I ducked suddenly, a bird's disgusting talons nearly grazing my bare green head. I fell to the floor, catching a glimpse of a…a parrot….as it crashed into the door. I heard Gir's hideous shrieking, becoming deafening as he entered the living room. He flailed his silver arms, squealing with childish delight.

"GIR!" I stood up and screamed. He plummeted into me, sending us both sailing across the floor. "The parrot! My parrot!" Gir giggled. Anger boiled within me and I tore from the squirming robot. I cringed when I saw the bird shake itself off and make a break for the open window. "GIR! You left the window open agai--"

"NOO! My parrot!" Gir extended through the air to catch the bird, but fell short. He wasted no time, and bounced to his little feet and was out the window in a flash. "GIR!" I barked. That darned robot--he was bound to get seen! I had the time on my side; it was about ten o' clock at night. Not many smelly human parasites would be out at this hour.

I grabbed my own disguise and plastered it onto my face and head, and ran for the door, snatching Gir's green dog suit. I burst out into the chilly air.

It was snowing. I hated snow. I hated rain, too--how it burned my Irken flesh. I had been applying paste to my skin everyday for protection--just in case that stinking foolboy Dib came to chase me out into the dreaded moisture.

I followed Gir's unique technological footsteps. It was a dark street, all but the street lamps. The snow fell heavily upon me, even as I dashed down the street. "Gir!" I called out. I ran and ran, and after what seemed like forever, I could hear Gir's delighted giggling.

I was past town when I heard his high-pitched screeching. I could also hear the pitiful bird's pleas for help. Ha! As if such weak cries could stop the Irken destroyer! I cackled to myself, thinking of how my death machine was tearing that bat-like thing apart!

I rounded a corner, past a huge snowy tree, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Gir was there, yes. But he wasn't playing or destroying. He was merely standing there, the parrot on his head. Even the animal was silent and still.

A gasp caught in my throat as I assessed the scene.

There was fire. And the scent of cloying burnt rubber. The metallic stink of charred metal.

There was a car, nose-first in a snowy ditch. The naked road beside it was painted with black skid marks. They swerved dramatically, leading to the corpse-like vehicle, which was the source of fire. Bits of it burned peacefully, and there were little clumps of orange light on the road, as well.

"Gir!" I barked, but he didn't move. He sat on the snow, mesmerized by the whole thing. The parrot fluffed his feathers and settled to look some more. It was creepily silent, hauntingly so.

I stepped beside Gir, the fire illuminating off of his silver-plated face. He was expressionless. The parrot's beady eyes dazed into nothing. "Gir. We need to get home." I nudged him with my hand, clutching his green suit. Offering it to him.

But instead of taking it, he rose slowly and walked straight. "Gir!" I was becoming flustered. I stomped after him, the snow hiking into my boots. The cold nipped my ankles and flared my anger further. "Gir! You get back home, now! Put on this suit! I command--" The fist gripping the suit loosened, and the fabric pooled into the snow.

I stared at Gir, my mouth agape. My nerves stopped, closed, halted.

Gir stood amongst the fire and ashes and burning rubber, holding a body in his little silver arms.

I squinted against the hot air fanning over my face. "Is that…?"

The body was mangled and dripped black blood. The arms hung limp, the thing was torn apart.

The thing was Dib.

"Gir! Put that earth monkey down! He's filthy!" I said, standing afar.

Gir looked up at me. "But Master, I think he needs a band-aid. Look." Gir rose his hand, and to my shock, it was drenched in red worm-boy liquid. I retched loudly.

"Put him down put him down put him doowwwn!" I screamed.

I silenced when I heard a frail whimper escape the pitiful mangled mass of earth child. His head turned in Gir's arms, and he feel still once more. "Master, I really think we should help him."

I blinked. "What has gotten into you, Gir? Since when are you capable of displaying hideous earthly affection to this…mumbling parasite jelly worm?"

"His big head smells like puppies. And he and Master have so much fun together."

I clenched my fists. He was what was stopping me from taking over this filthy ball of dirt planet. Why not let him simmer in his own juices and become a human-cicle? He was Dib! My arch-enemy! Nothing good ever came from him of his huge bulbous head!

"Wait a minute." I said aloud. Gir cocked his head, the fire still burning behind him. The parrot blinked stupidly.

"I could take this retched Dib to my lair, and conduct terrible experiments! Haha! Yes! See how he likes it--after all this time, he has tried to capture me, just so he can harvest my vital insides! I will see how the human race ticks, and use that against them in conquest to destroy them all mercilessly!" I pumped my fists in the air and cackled throatily as the snow fell down around us.

"Quick, Gir. Fly him home, and then come and get m--"

Gir squealed and blasted off into the sky. 'See you at home!" He left a trail of sweet purple smoke, and the parrot squawked in fright.

"Wait! Gir did you hear me?" I waved at the flying object, then snarled in defeat. I began my freezing trek home, with only the pleasurable thoughts of having Dib as my prisoner to keep me going.

**Hi, guys! So yeah, I'm back...being out of my comfort zone on this one. I don't know how big of an Invader Zim fanbase there is out there, but thought I'd take a whack at it! YES, this is ZADR to the extreme. So please no harsh words. Thank you! Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I arrived home, I opened the door to be immediately disgusted. "GIR!" I shouted. The small robot pranced form the kitchen, the parrot in his arms. "Yesss?"

I whipped my hand out, a finger pointing at the couch. Dib was laying there! On our Irken couch in my private lair, as if this were a stinking flesh-worm's hotel, or something! "Get him out of here! Put him in my prison chamber! He is getting his stinking juices everywhere!" I examined the cushion. "Gah! Look! Covered in filthy Dib goo! Stained! Stained!" My clawed hands reached for the sky in anguished emphasis.

"Yes Sir!" Gir cried. He marched to the couch and took Dib, wrapped in a blanket (One of _our _Irken blankets!), making him look especially disturbing and leech-like. Gir held him above his head and ran off to take him down into the base.

I popped out my contacts and took off my wig. My limbs were sore, though I had done nothing. Not yet. I wrung my gloved hands together evilly, thinking about what I should do to Dib first. Take out his organs? Dissect his head? Thoughts ran though my brain as I stepped up on my toilet entrance.

I could take out his eyeballs and replace them with meat balls! I could take off his ears and put them on his ankles! I could hollow him out completely, and replace everything with human pizza! Oh, what delicious plans…but which to do first?

I entered the base, greeted by the harmonious humming of my beautiful equipment. Gir appeared out of nowhere, singing to himself as the parrot squawked in harmony. I rolled my eyes and pushed on to the prison chamber.

"Ah, Dib," I began my wonderful speech as I pressed the button to enter the room, "What would you like me to do first? Replace your spleen with a potato, or liquefy your head?" I stopped suddenly, startled by Dib's appearance this close.

Gir had laid him on the table, a harsh light on him. The used blanket splayed around him, splotched in blood. Dib's glasses were broken, one of the lenses gone. His jacket was torn at the ribs, where his stinking liquids were spurting from. His face was littered with cuts and scrapes and horrible purple welts. My stomach sunk as I thought of all the times I'd been hurt. It's no fun, the bitter stinging, the throbbing bruises. I sighed.

Dib's pain must be blinding. His face was frozen in a face of agony; his eyebrows were knitted together, his lip tucked behind his teeth. I wondered if he was floating in and out of consciousness.

Well good then. He can see that he is under my command--my prisoner. I shoved away my overly human sentiment, and reached for my scalpel. Time to get going.

I turned back to the Dib worm, and my fingers twitched around my weapon of choice. His breathing was labored and tired. He was just a mangled, bleeding, helpless mess. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I growled and threw the scalpel to the floor. "GIR!"

Gir hovered in the air and settled beside me. "Yes, master?"

"Get my first aid kit. Stat."

Gir cocked his head, his luminous eyes humming with electricity. "But I thought you were gonna do meanie-hurty things to puppy-head."

I clenched my teeth. "Just get the kit. NOW!"

Gir poked his tongue out and willingly pranced off to find the kit. He returned not that much longer.

I spread out the kit--not a meek human repairing kit, but a whole suitcase of gauze and antibiotics. I turned to Dib, my arch enemy, at my mercy, and began to heal him up.

I found that the human body is very messy and sensitive. I realized--though the thought made me puke a little in my mouth--that our bodies weren't much different. I bled, too. My skin tore, too, and I bruised, as well.

Dib's disgusting boy shirt had been thrown away, for they hung in drenched tatters. I examined Dib's side, it was sliced very brutally, and his chest seemed to be one huge bruise. By the look of the scene, he had been hit by a car, and the human driving, being the filthy dirt monkeys humans were--ran off, leaving Dib to rot.

I knew what it was like to have even the most responsible beings on your planet to abandon you. The Almighty Tallest--the leaders of my race, had banished me before this earth mission. It seemed unfair and brutal…and in Dib's case, savage. Hadn't humans heard of no man left behind?

I stitched up Dib's gaping wound. I tried not to retch while I did so. After about an hour or so of slaving over Dib's warm jelly-like body and his gushing wounds, I was finished. Dib hadn't woken up. I wiped a hand over my gleaming forehead, and went to wash up. Gir pranced in and out of the room, the parrot cooing as he did.

I went to my computers, Dib still in my eyesight. He lay there. I didn't expect much from him for a while. I checked on my earth updates--no Planet Jackers were passing, no alien-belief groups were nearby. No messages from The Almighty Tallest.

I was on the computer for a while, then decided to rest for the night. Just as I stood up, however, I heard Dib's voice.

"Dad…"

**Thank you to those reading this! It makes me happy to see there are some ZADR fans out there! Much more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchen was bright and colorful, everything quivering with my delighted vision. I turned, and there he was, sitting at the dinner table, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Gaz sat next to him, eating cereal in silence.

"Dad?"

He turned around suddenly, then stood, his coffee nearly spilling on the table, where it had been abandoned. I couldn't see my dad's eyes from behind his goggles, but I had a fluttering sense that he was happy to see me. "Son! You've come home!"

I gasped when he scooped me into a hug. I was frozen for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled like plastic gloves and machinery, but I didn't care. I had…never hugged my dad before…

He pulled away, and I still sat in his arms. "I'm so sorry, son. It was all a cruel joke. It went to far. I never meant to hurt you, Dib. You are my son, you are human. Flesh and blood, made naturally as I was. As your sister was."

I smiled gratefully. "Really? It was all just a lie?"

"Yes. And I am sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. As long as it isn't true. I'm so glad." I leaned forth and gave him another hug. He hugged right back, and I felt like my heart would explode. A tear trailed down my cheek, and I squeezed tighter, never wanted to let go.

But suddenly, my dad slapped my face.

"Gah!"

"You smelly earth-child! You got your vile boy goo on me! Get away! Get away!"

I opened my eyes, meeting harsh, unforgiving light. I cringed and hissed in a breath. My side seared with terrible pain. I gripped my ribs and grunted in shocked agony.

I cracked open my eyes, and I saw Zim. He was going on about my earth goo…red goo… I saw double of everything, including my torso, stripped bare and stitched up, bright red blotches on my pale skin. My heart picked up pace, and my body seemed to heat up with fear and shock of everything.

"Wha-"

"Gah! Gir! Get in here! Bring me some disinfectant!" Zim turned to me, out of his disguise. A red smear streaked his cheek, and little spots decorated his pink suit. Blood. My blood.

Gir came whizzing in, spraying Zim with a cleaner. Zim shrieked when it hit his huge red eyes. Gir giggled and swung away on a cable happily…a parrot in his free arm.

"What happ-" I tried again. My voice was dry and thin.

Zim wiped at his face furiously. "You hugged me! You-Dib, my arch-enemy-a little human worm boy-hugged me! Zim! Your future amazing slave holder! You disgust me!"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to breath normally. But how could I?

My dream. It had been only a dream. It was never a joke. I really wasn't of the human race…

"I…" I didn't know what to say or do. I was Zim's prisoner. I wasn't shackled down by any means, but I couldn't move anyway. I had no prayer for that. It was a chore to move my pinky finger. And it was true…it was still true…how could things get any worse? It couldn't. I was going to die here, in this hellish alien chamber, knowing I had been trying to protect a planet from him that I wasn't even a part of. "I…"

I turned my head slowly as a tear bloomed in my eye. I bit my quivering lip and looked away from Zim as the tear rolled down my scraped cheek, onto the silver operating table. The lights were so bitter and bright, magnifying the tear stain on my face. I sighed, my breath quivering as I tried to keep it together.

"Dib? Dib-beast? Your face is leaking-"

"Leave me alone!" I cried as loudly as I could, and boldly, if not stupidly, rolled off the table, ready to make a run for it. The table was higher than I had imagined, and my noodly arms wouldn't support my weight. I fell flat on my face, and felt a tugging on my side. I thought perhaps I had busted a stitch already. I quivered as I felt warmth spread along my side. New pain blossomed throughout my mangled body.

"Dib-stink! Now look at what you've done!" I looked up feebly as Zim towered over me. I thought he would maybe kick me while I was down, but instead, he grabbed me under my armpits and hauled me upon the table. Tears flowed freely down my face. I didn't try to dry them. I wanted to sit up, but even that was impossible. I struggled meekly and fell back, my face slippery with tears. I whimpered, despite Zim staring at me.

I thought he would slap me, tell me to get a hold of myself, or laugh at my sadness. But instead, he loomed over me and extended a hand. I sucked in a short breath…and he swiped a gloved finger across my cheekbone. I stared in shock as he sniffed the tear on his finger, then licked it clean.

He made a face. "Pwah! You humans distribute such putrid fluids!" I sighed and felt my eyelids become heavier.

Zim turned to me. "Sleep now, Dib-human." He stepped away, then hesitated. He placed an ice pack beside my head. I turned my glassy eyes at him, and he silently pointed to his own cheek. I touched my swelling face with quavering fingers from where Zim had struck me. I laid it on my face and relaxed under its coolness. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

The last thing I saw was Zim's glowing eyes in the darkness, disappearing form the harsh light.

**MWAHA! more to come, fellow ZADR fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zim**_

I emerged from the toilet tunnel. Gir was sitting at the table, eating waffles. The parrot was not with him. I wondered if Gir had tired of the vermin, or if it had finally gotten away.

"Gir, what is the time in earth hours?"

Gir looked at his wrist, which was naked. "Two seconds to waffle time!" With that, he flailed his arms and dove into a foot-tall stack of disturbing human syrupy sweets. I cringed and moved along until I found a clock.

It was six A.M. I had picked up Dib yesterday night, but I had spent the entire evening with my computers, as I did most nights. But I was checking on different things than the earth's climate or who was stalking down the streets near my base.

I was checking my camera at the Membrane household. I had recently installed it, to catch any of Dib's stupid plans in the making. I had put bugs in many of the rooms-including Professor Membrane's lab and the kitchen, where Dib would usually tell his uncaring sister, Gaz, his fatally dumb ideas.

Turns out, Professor Membrane had been up all night with some of his loyal assistants, brought out of the lab to help with his family life.

"He just ran away!" The professor exclaimed. "As soon as I had told him, he ran out of the nearest door. I tracked him for a few miles, but it was just too cold. I just hope he found somewhere to lay for the night-a little friend's house, perhaps." I had giggled as he'd said that. He was at a little friend's house, indeed. "I know Dib is a bright boy. I just hope this doesn't make him act stupidly."

An assistant asked, "Did you plant a chip inside your son? Just in case this type of thing were to happen?"

The professor sighed. "I had thought about it-same with Gaz, but Dib is such an intelligent, if not paranoid, young boy. If he were to ever discover it, I would never be able to convince him all those bogeymen are not real. He would say alien abductors put it in him."

Why hadn't I thought of that?

The men left the room after that, and they began to change the subject. I wondered what it was that Professor Membrane had told Dib to make him run off. I had to know. I would brainwash Dib to spill if he were to be uncooperative.

So here I was, the next morning, racking my brain for possibilities to why Dib abandoned his cushy human den.

I had to talk to the Almighty Tallest today-and I didn't know how long that would take. And I knew that Gir would try to pop in and out-perhaps with that retched winged vermin. I would need to lock myself in there for a while to fully discuss my plans with my excellencies.

"Gir, I am going to be away for an hour or two. Don't break anything or blow anything up. And stay away from the Dib! Leave him alone until I get back."

Gir responded by gaggling butter and syrup. "Hmph."

I jumped right back into the toilet and dashed for the giant monitor, pressing buttons to make my ferocious leaders appear on screen.

"Ah! My Almighty Tallest…."

_**Dib**_

I awoke, feeling the discomfort of the steel beneath me. I wriggled a little, feeling a lot of heavy bruising on my limbs and body. But I knew I was stronger-just a little stronger. I sat up, felling my bare back stick to the sleek table. I groaned as I rolled my arms and patted my legs to regain their feeling.

I hissed in a breath as I examined my side. The cut there was long and jagged, beginning at the back of my hip and trailing in a crescent to the side of my chest. I fingered the stitches gingerly-they appeared to be more like sturdy staples. They were also the color of Zim's jumpsuit-a deep pinkish maroon. It must've been his race's trademark color, or something. The room I was in also buzzed with the color. It relaxed me.

I blinked and swung my legs over the table with effort. I grabbed a clean sheet on a nearby table, but couldn't help but gasp when it uncovered a tray of torture device-looking things. Scalpels, scissors, needles…what was he planning to do to me? I panted thinly and wrapped the sheet around my shoulders.

I stumbled into the lab room, finding an exit. I pressed a button, and the door whisked open. I stepped inside hesitantly, falling against a wall, just before it shrieked shut. I gasped inwardly as it launched me upwards-my stomach felt like it dropped out of my butt. I grunted for air, nausea flooding over me, but it stopped as soon as the light emerged from overhead.

I slipped on my footing, and clashed on the ground. My face met the linoleum-linty and bleak. I sighed and tried to stand up, but my arms became weak once again. My lip bled.

My glasses were missing a lens, so when a figure emerged from the living room, I only saw a flash of a silhouette. I gasped quietly when it moved, fierce and fast. I sat on my butt, afraid it would be Zim, ready to launch me right back down the chute.

But instead, it was Zim's pet robot, Gir.

He stood without any disguise (not that the green dog costume was much of one anyway), simply smiling at me. I didn't move, hardly let out a breath.

Suddenly, he chirped, "I'm gonna make you some cupcakes!" I was still, but cried out when he grabbed me. He hoisted me above his silver-plated head. I struggled meekly in my tangled white sheet. "Put me down! Put me down, now!"

He did, too. Right on the couch. I blinked in surprise at the small robot. He cocked his head. "Coooozy, huh?"

I had to admit, it was quite a leap from the steel operating table.

I let my back relax into the soft cushions, but cringed when I saw the seats were blotched in maroon stains. Must've been me.

Gir leapt up beside me and grabbed the remote. I watched him stiffly as he flicked to a channel. A monkey filled the screen, breathing heavily. Gir smiled joyously, and I couldn't help but smirk at his innocence, despite being alien vermin.

I jumped with surprise when Gir's body vibrated quickly and let out a sharp _ping! _He made a pleasurable hum and his chest plate shot out, revealing half a dozen chocolate cupcakes. He licked his lips loudly and with great vigor as he wrenched off one of his tube-like arms. I gasped in shock, but he made no notice as white frosting poured from his severed limb onto the cakes.

He spread them evenly and expertly, then popped one out of the tray and offered it to me. "Cupcake?"

I was hesitant about it. He held it still, his huge blue light-eyes on me. I gave in when my stomach growled menacingly. I bit into the warm cake and creamy frosting. I ate it within three bites, while Gir finished his off messily in a single chomp.

Git offered me another, and ate the rest himself. I was beginning to feel sleepy although the day had just begun. I was nodding off, the monkey show not providing much entertainment for me.

"Aww. You tired?" Gir asked in his high voice. I nodded, smiling sadly and gently. Gir was so different than Zim.. He didn't see races or skin tones or culture. He just saw souls. I shook my head. What was I turning into? A Hallmark greeting card writer?

I hadn't meant to, but I allowed my eyes to close, my broken glasses giving me a pressuring headache. Yet, I wished I had willed myself awake, even through the warm cupcakes and welcoming couch. I was enveloped in a feeling I hadn't felt in a while. Comfort.

"Gir, I'm back! I-"

I whipped my head around to see Zim standing on the toilet in the kitchen. I briefly realized I had feel from out of a toilet earlier. Odd.

Zim's eyes widened when he saw me on the couch, wrapped in a sheet, cupcake wrappers in a neat pile between me and his robot companion. I couldn't blame him for what he did next.

"You! Leeching worm boy! You vile human! Get off of the couch!" He pointed an angry finger at me. I froze there, until he dashed up to me, grabbed my arm, and wrenched me from my cozy seat. I stumbled onto the floor, clenched the rug in my frantic fingers. "Get out of here! You will stink up the whole house with your disgusting goop! Out! Out!" He spun to Gir, who sat there with fright.

"You were supposed to leave him alone! Not feed him and let him lounge about! You fool!"

Gir's eyes pooled with a simmering liquid, and he ran off wailing. Zim took no offense or regret. When he returned to me, I lashed out a hand in defense. He grabbed my shielding forearm and dragged me across the floor, and to the kitchen. He crudely threw me down the toilet and into the elevator. I smacked my head on the floor, and Zim fell in right after me, landing on his lithe feet. I could tell he was boiling, so I was thankful for the brief elevator trip.

The door whisked open, and Zim pressed on my spine with his soft shoe. I gasped and fell forward.

Zim lunged at me. He prowled in front of me, menacingly.

"You are to stay down here, do you understand? There is no coming upstairs for you, Dib-worm. You will never see the light of day again, I swear it! I, the amazing Zim, swear that you will be my slave until the last day of your insignificant, mortal life!"

Zim's chest fell and rose, his antennae twitching with fury. His bared his jagged teeth, his fists clenched. In a cold sweat, I wobbled towards the table, and struggled upon it. It was unforgiving and cold without my hot body upon it, and I shivered feebly.

Zim narrowed his eyes at me. "Give me...one good reason…why I shouldn't dismember you…right. Now." My heart seemed to stop when his hand clashed onto the tool table, brandishing a long, nasty looking blade. I clutched the sheet to my body, my body quivering in fear.

The device was dropped, clattering onto the floor. Zim's luminescent red eyes gleamed.

"That's what I thought."

**DUNDUNDUNN thanks for the support, ZADR fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dib_**

I sat alone for the rest of the day. It was so dark that I didn't even know when the day ended and the night began. I crossed my arms to my chest and shivered. I pressed my head to my knees and replayed last night's events.

I remembered my heart pumping loudly in my ears, my tears disorienting my father from my vision. "Wh-what did you say, Dad?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Son. I should have told you earlier."

"But what did you say?" I hollered, pointing a finger accusingly. It had quivered as tears poured down my cheeks.

"You are still my son, Dib! Nothing can change that! It doesn't matter how you came to this world, just as long as you are here, right?"

A pregnant pause. I couldn't agree with that. Because that wasn't true.

Zim was on this planet. And it did matter where he came from. He wasn't human.

But neither was I.

"Wh-why? Why Dad? Why! Tell me why you would do this!" I threw down my arms, my loud voice trembling.

"I wanted the perfect son-one that would share all of my interests. I needed you, Dib."

I stared, and opened my mouth slowly. "I never had a mother. And you…you are not my father."

"Now hold on, Son-"

"I am not your son!" I slammed my fists upon the table. I stared at the surface I'd known so long. Tears pooled on the table top. My voice fell into a whisper. "I am no one's son. I am a…creature. A freak. Not human." I closed my eyes, pressed my forehead to the table. "Just like…Zim."

Professor Membrane…not my dad…stepped forth. "Dib…"

I swatted away his hand and darted for the door, the freezing globs of silent snow attacking me. I didn't care, I didn't let up. I ran and ran until my legs burned and every tendon was screaming. Tears crystallized on my cheeks as I ran and ran, finally on the outskirts of town.

I swiped my eyes feverishly, my ears cold, my cheeks numb.

Snow was kicked up by my black boots, and I ran and ran, my tears blurring my vision.

I heard a loud, low honking. I skidded in the snow, my heart plunged into my throat, and turned around as two ghostly headlights plummeted at me.

"Dib?"

I gasped, cringing from the voice. I panted heavily, my bare chest rising and falling, swollen bruises disorienting the rhythm. My eyes were wide, my pupils dilating from the harsh light. I wheezed in panic.

Zim waved his arms frantically. "Calm down, Dib. Calm down. I won't-just shut up for a second."

I looked away, a headache looming. I put my head into my hands.

"Boy worm. Hey. Dib." Zim's latex gloved hand wrapped around my wrist and gently pulled. I didn't fight-I let my head fall limp and sat that way. "Don't be an uncooperative moose, Dib." Zim's voice softened. "You've blown some stitches today."

I yanked away from him. "What do you care? Why heal me when all you're gonna do is put my organs in jars and blast them to Pluto or something?"

Zim growled and snatched my hand right back, his fingers clenched around my wrist. I grunted in discomfort. "It is the Irken way to start with a clean slate when doing hideously disturbing operations, Dib-stink."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, well, that's a relief."

Zim pulled my arm. "Now hold still, earth beast."

I didn't fight. I looked away, into a dark corner, until there was a brutal prick at my side.

"Ouch! God, Zim-!"

"Shut your stinking mouth, Human!"

I sighed softly. It did hurt. Zim lanced the staples into my flesh, none too gently. I flinched and bit back bitter cries.

"There. Stop being so…fragile, Dib." Zim said, putting away his tools. He reached for a small cup of water and a little blue sponge. I watched in fascination as he stroked it over my hot, pinkened skin.

I scoffed, smiling slightly. "I don't think I can stop my body from being so breakable."

I bet my dad could. Or Professor Membrane. He could modify his creation, right?

My face fell blank, and moisture pricked my eyes once again.

"Dib. Why have you been leaking from your eyes lately? I've never seen it before." Zim asked, padding my side gingerly. I blushed and wiped my face off.

"It's nothing, you jerk."

Zim hesitated on my skin. I turned to him. He looked thoughtful.

"Once I saw on human TV, this boy that was leaking from his face, too. His companion in life had died in a hospital. Those foolish human doctors couldn't save her, I suppose. But this boy was leaking. He held her body to his, even though it was dead and cold. He leaked and leaked. I suppose it would be sad to loose one that has been in one's life for so long." Zim's eyes were glazed and far away. He snapped back and glared at me for a moment, then his eyes fell once again, as if ashamed. "I haven't known anyone for so long. Not that long. I didn't have any Irken friends. No one would have supplied face-rain for me, I don't think. No, probably not." Zim touched the sponge to my skin. It was cool and refreshing.

"But…Gir. He'd be sad if anything happened to you. I know it." I offered unconsciously. I bit my tongue after it was out. Zim shrugged.

"I am only his master. He was sent here with me…not on his will. He would feel it is his duty to become face-wet for me." Zim took the sponge away from me, and stared at my face until I hesitantly looked up.

"Have you lost someone? You are expressing extreme sadness with this face moisture. Right, Human?" I looked away, fresh tears budding.

"I…I guess you could say that." I shrugged, putting my face back into the safe territory of my hands.

"Will the Dib tell Zim?"

I blinked in surprise. "It is only the stinking affairs of inferior humans, right? Isn't that what you've always said? Why do you care?"

Zim's face darkened to a faint bruised color. He stood up, sloshing the water around in its cup. "I don't care. I don't care one bit for you slimy human worms. That's right. You are so inferior that I even have you saying it about each other!" Zim barked a dark laugh and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I outstretched a hand, and drew it back in shock when I saw the glimmer of hope in Zim's ruby eyes. I cleared my throat. "Sit down."

Zim did. And for the first time, he was silent, and he listened to every word I said.

It was like any other evening. I was going through some old sketches of some inventions, I believe. I was at the dinner table, all the dishes had been cleaned, and I was just through with watching my sci-fi programs for the night, surrendering the TV to Gaz. I took my box of old stuff and rooted through it, looking for any ideas I might want to go off of.

Anyway, my…uh…Professor Membrane came in. I was sort of surprised to see him-it was a weekend, and he was almost unseen on the weekends. I remember asking him why he was home, and all he said was that we needed to talk.

I'll be honest, I was a little afraid it was the 'Birds & Bees' speech.

("Birds and Bees? What the heck is that?" Zim interrupted only once. I shook my head. "A silly earth story. Now, do you want me to continue or not?" He was quiet.)

But he said it was something I should have known long ago.

He'd always told me my mother died in a lab accident. And maybe that's true. Either way, she had had Gaz before me. I just thought she died after she had me, of course. But I guess that wasn't the case.

She died when Gaz was several months old. That's what he told me then, and I was confused. How was I here then? If my mom died before I was born?

My dad had sighed and taken off his goggles. It was a weird sight to see-I don't know if I had ever seen him that way before. He looked me square in the eye and told me:

"I created you in my laboratory."

It hit me like a brick. Or a thousand bricks. I wasn't…I'm not…human. I'm simply made from formulas and test tubes. My dad tried to tell me that I was his greatest success, but I refused to hear any of it. I ran away from home. And, well…I guess you know the rest.

I turned from Zim's large eyes. I ran a hand through my black hair, long strands weaving through my fingers. "It's um...hot in here." I said quietly. Zim snapped from his shocked daze and reached for the bowl of water. I reached out to take it, the sponge floating in the white cup, but Zim caught me by surprise, once again.

He grabbed the sponge and dabbed it to my face.

The water ran cool down my cheek. My flesh felt so burnt and rough. I exhaled through my mouth peacefully. Zim carefully took off my glasses. I winced in the light once again, and Zim gently wiped my brow.

"Feeling better, Earthboy?"

I nodded, my eyes closing heavily. The water began to feel warm, but that was alright. Zim strained the sponge into the bowl and set it aside. My eyes began to shut…

A hand cupped my head and set it upon the bed. I was too tired to acknowledge the kind gesture, and too tired to notice I was smiling softly in my slumber.

**AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT! haha thanks for reading! more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zim**_

I left Dib's prison chamber, only to be startled by Gir.

He swung on a cable, which sparked terribly. "You are destroying my base!" I cried after Gir swooped in front of my face. If I'd had a nose, he would have hit it with his plunging body. Gir responded with an unintelligible holler and slid from his perch.

"You like him, don't you, Master? Puppy-head and Master are friends? Talk about nice things. Talk nice and soft. Not all screamy and angry like normal. Softly." Gir cocked his head, grinning.

Heat spread on my face. "Of course not, Gir! He is my prisoner, if you have not forgotten! Not your play thing, not my guest! A prisoner!" I stomped around Gir, who sat there stupidly, his expression unchanging. As if that could sway me to lie about my relationship with the earth worm. He was only a jelly-like leech that was trying to stop my master plan to take over Earth! He should die, and he should die under my hand.

Yet, he lay alive in my own base. Living and breathing. Sleeping. The most vulnerable target. I sighed. I disgusted myself. I growled under my breath and stomped to my monitor, where I always retreated.

I sat , mindlessly punching at the keyboard. After wallowing in my thoughts for a while, I felt like tearing my head apart.

I liked Dib.

That was the worst thing an Invader could say. Invaders weren't supposed to like anyone! Only their SIR, if even that! I slammed my head to my desk and moaned.

Dib had good qualities, I insisted to myself. He was determined, loyal…needed help.

NO! I would NOT help that foolboy! We were enemies! Enemies!

But…what if we weren't meant to be enemies?

I froze. Could we have been friends if we were of the same race? He was the smartest human I knew, given that all of them were profoundly dense. He was worthy of Zim's company, I supposed.

My mind went back to that strange TV special with the boy and his face leaking. He and his companion had pressed their mouths together-a gesture I thought would be revolting. I thought the girl would slap him and tell him to get his gross germs away from her. But instead, she hugged him, put her nails in his hair, but didn't tear his roots out or scrape up his scalp. They didn't go at it at all-she kissed him back, actually. It was so confusing. How could people touch without hurting each other? Wasn't it human nature? Maybe it was Irken nature.

No, I could touch without hurting someone. I touched Dib. He didn't snarl at me or holler in pain. I had washed his wounds, tended to them. I had helped him get better.

Would Dib mind if I tried putting my mouth on his? What were the customs of affection?

My eyes snapped shut and I clenched my fists in rage that I had even let the thought run through my mind. No! I was going to dismember that pitiful human, and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it. He deserved it.

I stood up form my monitor, confident in my decision to barge in there and chop off Dib's hand or something, and put it in a jar. But I stopped in front of the door, and no matter how much I willed my feet to go on, they wouldn't.

No one but Gir would know if I kept Dib…alive. I didn't have to kill him. If I kept him locked in my liar, it was just as effective as dismembering him, anyway, right? Just as long as I didn't tell the Tallest…that would be dishonorable.

I shook my head. They didn't need to know everything about my mission. They would never know. Gir would never tell.

I turned away from the door, and left Dib inside, sleeping obliviously.

_**Dib**_

I awoke in a daze. The light was still on me, constant beating heat. I groaned and turned onto my good side, looking from the light bulb. My back stiffened from its abuse on the metal bed.

I heard a faint wheeling noise, squeaking and haunting. I froze, even when I heard the cart stop beside me with a screech. "Dib."

It was Zim.

I moved minutely. My breath caught when Zim touched my bare shoulder, pulling me to lay on my back. I stared up at him as he assessed me. He wore his disguise.

"Brace yourself, fleshy human." Zim said flatly.

"What?"

Without answering, Zim fluidly took me in his arms and laid me down…on a bed. An actual bed. I sunk into its soft foam, and couldn't resist the small smile on my lips.

Zim pulled his arms from under me, and I couldn't help but notice how he'd grown.

He and I were always the shortest kids in class, those years ago. It looked like he had had a growth spurt-unless the gravitational pull was different here than that of his home planet.

Zim's arms were lean and hard as he slithered them from beneath me. They looked slender under the contours of his pink sleeves. His body was long and slender, almost feminine, but his masculine chest proved that wrong. I let my eyes linger upon the fabric there, and downwards, where his tight suit clung to his smooth crease down his abdomen, meeting his belly button.

"Dib."

I looked away, blushing furiously. I had to hand it to him, he'd grown. He looked good. His brilliant blue eyes flashed at me.

"I'm going to change your bandages, Dib-human. Alright?"

I nodded slowly. "M'kay."

"Turn over."

I put my weight on my palms and attempted it, but had to slow myself when a streak of pain shot through my ribcage. "Ugh."

"Be careful. Here." I bit my lip, catching my breath, as Zim's slender hands wrapped around either side of my body, hooking onto my hips. He expertly turned me over. I pressed my cheek to the soft pillow and lay stiff as a board.

Zim peeled off a bandage from my lower back. I bit the pillow out of his sight when the last flap of it got caught under my waist band. Zim tugged at it, but it wouldn't come. Zim cleared his throat, and swiftly poked a finger under my jeans, pulled upwards, and unstuck the band aid. My face pounded hotly.

Zim finished my back, and I mustered enough strength to sit up and face him. He plucked a small white square from my chest, and took out a small tube of sanitizer cream. I watched in fascination as he removed his glove.

His hand was indeed three fingered-I just hadn't seen his bare hands before.

He was smoothing a new patch over the wound when I whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

Zim fell still, his eyes on my chest. "I already told you, I-"

"No. You shouldn't care about the Irken way. This is me. Dib. Dib Membrane. You hate me. A week ago, you would have loved to kill me."

"True." Zim observed calmly.

"Then why haven't you?" I asked desperately.

Zim looked up, and I saw fear in his eyes. He fingered the bloody gauze unconsciously, as if it were the corner of his childhood blanket. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. His voice was stuttering and unsure.

"I've lived here for a few years now, Dib. And I still haven't conquered this filthy planet. There has always been one thing standing in my way." He looked at me confidently now. "Your defense for this junky planet is admirable, if not hated. I would do the same for Planet Irk."

"Your home planet."

"Yeah."

Zim's fingers brushed on my collarbone, picking off a small bandage. "It's strange how being away from home can change you, I guess." he whispered.

"I've only been away for a couple days, and it has felt like a year."

Zim smiled wryly. "You know how I feel, then."

He squirted the cream onto my collar. He rubbed it in, his fingers soft and unscathed by life's work. No calluses. No scars. They were perfect.

It felt good.

"Dib?"

"Mmm?"

"H-How would one display humanly affection? As in…admiring a human's ethics, for example." Zim looked hopeful. I frowned.

"You mean, like a friend? Or…?"

"Y-yes. A friend. That's all. How would I go about doing that?"

I blinked. "A handshake?" Zim watched me, as if I would continue.

I slowly reached out my hand. Zim suddenly recognized the gesture. He shook it with his remaining gloved hand, if not somewhat sadly. It was a quick, weak shake. His hand fell into his lap.

"Um, there are hugs, too, you know."

Zim's eyes brightened. "Oh yes. I've heard of those ones."

He smiled softly.

"Have you…have you ever had one?"

"What?" He cocked his head.

"A hug. Have you…haven't you even been hugged?"

Zim looked away. "Of course I have. Many times. I hug all the time. I've probably done it a zillion times. Hugging. Yes."

He didn't move. He looked at the ground, his eyes squinting thoughtfully. Sadly.

"Gir hugged me before." he explained. He looked up. "You hugged me. In your dream. You thought I was your dad."

I stiffened. "And then you slapped me."

Zim blushed. "I didn't know what you were doing. I thought you were attacking me."

"Come here."

Zim's eyes widened, and he looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"Come here. Let me…hug you."

Zim edged away. "I don't need one. Stay back, Dib."

"Zim. You've never been hugged-"

"Gir, one time he hu-"

"By a human. Now come here."

Zim stared at me as I outstretched my arms.

I'll admit, I didn't even expect him to consider it. But there he was, looking at my arms longingly.

He leaned forward, and fell into me.

Zim wrapped his arms around me, with such innocent desperation, as if I would disappear unless he held onto me tightly. He buried his face into my shoulder, and held his breath. He expected me to strike him or shove him away. But I didn't.

I slid my arms around his slender frame, and pulled his closer. I rubbed my palm on his spine, in soothing circles. I leaned my head against him, and wondered what it was like to only destroy. My family wasn't the most affectionate, but I had one. I'd been hugged before…even if not by my father.

I didn't pull away from Zim. I let him shelter himself in my arms for as long as he wanted. It was a long embrace, but I panicked when Zim began to shiver.

"Zim?" I touched the back of his head, a gentle gesture I didn't think I was capable of. Certainly not to Zim.

He very suddenly and very violently wrenched from my arms. He ripped away and stood before me, teeth clenched, fists curled into angry little balls. He panted, his chest rising and falling. "Don't. Don't touch me."

I blinked. "Zim, what are you-"

"I am not like you! I am not human! There are no hugs for invaders! This is ridiculous!" Zim whirled around and grabbed a long pair of silvery scissors. My eyes widened as he lunged at me, grabbing my hair and yanking my head backwards. My throat laid fully exposed in the white light. I swallowed, my Adam's apple grazing the blade. My head pounded furiously.

"Zim…"

"NO! Shut up, you disgusting creature! You lie and deceive! You cheating worm!" His voice dropped to a haunting, scratching whisper. "I should cut out your throat…right now."

I closed my eyes. "Then do it."

The fingers in my hair loosened by a fraction. The blade hovered above my neck. I waited.

The scissors clashed on the floor.

What I did next wasn't planned or even well thought out. I opened my eyes to see Zim, staring at the floor, his eyes glistening. A big fat tear rolled down his face, curling under his jaw line.

Zim studied my concerned expression and realized the tear was there. He swiped his face against his sleeve violently, as if he were trying to rub his skin off. He turned and stalked into the darkness, as far from me as possible.

**Sorry for the late update! its gettin serious...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dib**_

I sat in the room for hours, doing nothing. I was strong enough to not need sleep every minute of every day. I wanted to get up, move around. But I didn't know if Zim would let me.

I didn't see Zim for a long while after the hugging fiasco. And I was becoming hungry. It was about dinner time, and I had had nothing all day. I wondered if Zim even had to eat. I assumed not, since he only picked at the cafeteria food.

I walked around the small prison, finding there wasn't much to be seen. There was the door, which wouldn't open for me anymore. It asked for a dozen-odd number pattern password. I didn't attempt to break it.

Then there was a lot of beeping monitors and such, but they were all embedded in the walls and up high. All that was left was my new bed and the table of grizzly tools.

I settled on my bed, cupped my hands over my snarling stomach. There was a crash at the door.

"Zim?"

"I like you, puppy-boy!" Gir's voice chirped. The doors whisked open for him, and he flew in with a little jetpack. He buzzed around the room and settled on the ceiling, standing there like it was a floor. "Oooh. You upside down, puppy-boy!"

I chuckled warily. "Am I?"

Gir nodded and hovered down, sitting beside me. He put his little hands on his knees and kicked them merrily. I cleared my throat.

"Listen, Gir. Do you have any…food? Like cupcakes? Anything."

"You want a treat?"

I shrugged. "I'm a human. I need food to survive, Gir."

Gir smiled. "I'm gonna get you some pizza!"

I smiled hopefully. "Yes! Good idea, Gir. Please, get me some pizza!"

I expected Gir to fly away to retrieve it, but instead, he reached into his head…his hollow head…and revealed a rolled up pizza. He flattened it out, and there it was, still steaming in Gir's hands. My mouth watered. "Here!" Gir chirped.

We ate the cheesy mass together-but again, Gir ate about seventy-five percent. I ate all I could-I never had a huge stomach.

"Thanks a lot, Gir. Um, could you tell Zim to feed me more often? I mean, I do get hungry."

Gir smiled. "Sure thing, Puppy-boy!" He bounced from the bed, his face greasy with our meal. He landed on his head and somersaulted through the air, heading for the door.

It opened just in time for him to sail through, but only because Zim had opened it.

Zim ducked, his white teeth bared in annoyance. "GIR!" The small robot responded with a fading shriek of joy. Zim turned to me, his anger waning. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Dib."

"Morning? Isn't it the evening?" I said, my heart racing.

Zim blinked. "No. It is about nine A.M."

I blanched. "I just had dinner! Yesterday's dinner! Gir fed me…if not for him, I would starve down here!" I said.

Zim's eye twitched, then his poker face was back on. "Oh. When do humans normally feed, then? So I don't mess up your busy schedule." He smirked.

Fury boiled within me. "You know when we eat. You've been here for a few years now. Don't play that foreign species card." I breathed through my nose. "If you plan to kill me, I would prefer you tell me if it is by way of starvation so I can fashion a suicidal tool from your collection." I said coldly, jostling the instruments on the table. Zim's eyes widened, and he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I'll...get you food." Zim muttered.

"I just ate." I mumbled. I tore the bed sheet from the foot of my cot and wrapped inside of it, laying to face away from Zim. He didn't move or make a sound.

"I'm sorry, Dib."

I gasped quietly. I turned to Zim, but he was already gone.

_**Zim**_

I ran from Dib's chamber, my face hot. I pressed my back to the wall, my chest heaving in my shirt. I fingered my wig…my hair. I could be human. I was trying. The contacts…I was trying.

This world was so different than Irk. People cared. People hated. People killed, but some people tried to stop it from happening.

I began to walk to my monitor in a dreamy daze.

People dreamt. People longed for things, like hugs and pizza and a soft bed. People yelled, people whispered, people took things away, but offered things as well. People cried, people smiled. People hugged and pressed their mouths together. People lost other people, and people leaked. People touched, people rubbed each other's backs to comfort them, people shivered. People got cold, people got hurt. But people could get warm, and people could love.

Was I a person?

I sat at the monitor, then brought up the screen. It buzzed with Irken plans of attack and ship blue prints, but I minimized it, swept it all away and opened a new window.

"Computer. Show me a definition of 'Comfort.'" I said.

A few ads blipped on the screen, mostly for beds and shoe soles. I growled.

"Show me 'Hugs.'"

Different things came up for this one-a lot of it involved teddy bears and disgusting candy hearts, however. That didn't mean a hug. Not to me. A hug meant arms and a chest to sit in, like in your own little world. "Now, show me…'Love.'" I whispered.

A window popped up. Then another. And another. They flashed before my eyes, piling upon each other in a frenzy. I stopped the search and sifted through the articles, images, and videos.

A man proposed to his female companion in the middle of Times Square.

A group of humans rebuilt some broken down houses for poor, skinny dirty fleshies.

An image of two hands, intertwined. Not a handshake. This looked different. I took my hands, waved them slowly before my eyes. Six fingers all together. I laced them together, the palms to fingers, the thumbs curling around each other. I could hold someone's hand.

I clicked on a small box, and it began to relay a video. I shifted and watched, adjusting the volume. A woman and a man were in a small bedroom-it looked like a ramshackle human hobo home. A hotel.

"Charlie, I've been waiting for this day to come for so long." the woman said.

The man nodded. "I've waited ever since the day I laid eyes on you…oh, Margaret." I winced at the cheesy lines.

My eyes perked open when the two humans pressed their mouths together again-what did this mean? It was different from friendship, because Dib showed me all of those recognitions. This was…love.

What the humans did next puzzled me. Just before the screen went blank to mark the ending of the clip, the man shed his shirt, and the woman took off her coat. Was it hot in that hotel of theirs?

The humans made more obscene, primitive noises before the clip ended, but it left me intrigued. What was this sign of affection? Love, indeed…but how strange it was. How strange indeed.

Humans liked naked flesh? I blinked at the still screen and lifted up my shirt. I looked down at my green stomach, long and lean, sinewy with my invader's physique. I'd been on earth long enough to know this pleased other people. Was I attractive?

I turned to a smaller, blank monitor. My reflection in the screen showed a green face, with large blue eyes. I blinked slowly, examining myself. Jet black hair-replicating real human hair, not a wig. Unblemished skin…despite the creamy green hue, of course.

I touched my face, and wondered what touching Dib's face would be like to feel. Would it be smooth like mine? It was the color of cream, not like mine. Dib's eyes were brown, the color of toffee. In reality, mine were deep pink, nearly blood red. I turned from my reflection, not wishing to elaborate the fact that I really had red eyes and disgusting feelers.

I blinked. I couldn't believe it. I'd been here so long…so long I have been an outcast, that I marked myself as ugly. A freak. A green, noseless, earless, freak. I bit my lip and hugged myself.

It wasn't the same as when Dib hugged me.

My eyes pricked, and to my horror, began to leak.

**_PFTT. Pull it together Zim. (JK) thanks for stickin with me!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Zim**_

I checked the time almost constantly, and sent Gir out to the store that day. He bought more food-all we had was junk food for Gir's own liking. I told Gir to buy some healthy stuff, too, but even I didn't know what that was. Gir showed up with the usual meat patties and frozen waffles.

"It's about nine o'clock. Is that too late for dinner?" I asked Gir, making some greasy patties. He shrugged, still in his dog suit, from the kitchen floor. I decided to make two burgers. I didn't mind eating with Dib.

I brought the meal down on a plate. It steamed in the elevator, to my pleasure.

I opened Dib's room. "Here, Dib-beast. I brought you your meal."

Dib was sitting on his bed, his legs dangling over the side. He turned to me quickly, then looked away, angrily swiping at his face. He sighed jaggedly.

"Dib? Are you leaking again?" I set down the patties, feeling concern cross my face, with some aggravation at my silly emotions.

"Shut up, you scum. Leave me alone." Dib muttered to the wall.

I took a step back. Dib's silly earthling insults had never hurt me before. So why did I feel a stinging in my body now?

"I thought you'd be hungry." I offered. People offered.

"Just leave it there." Dib whispered, motioning with his hand that I could leave. I stood there in the doorway, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Has it ever happened to me before? I couldn't remember.

"I don't mind listening about your father, Dib." I said with a crooked, forced smile. He didn't look at me.

"You mean my creator?" Dib spat. My face fell. Dib hunched over himself, his elbows on his knees, his head in his palms. His shoulders shook gently.

I took a breath and boldly went to sit beside Dib on his cot. As soon as I was on it, he got up abruptly and stalked around the room, in the shadows. I felt so vulnerable-I was bathed in the white light, straining to see him in the dark. "I know what it feels like, Dib."

His scuffling shoes stopped. I shifted uncomfortably, knowing that he was watching me from somewhere. "I…never had parents either. I wish I had them, though. I wish I had a family. I was created, just like all the others of my race. Born in a tube, as you would say." I scoffed to myself. "My robot parents are no good. I think they are in the backyard, sitting around in my other failed attempts. Might as well accept I have no parents than to oil fake ones, right?" I laughed quietly. I fell silent, and stared at my hands in the bright lights. "You have Gaz and Professor Membrane. They may not be your real family, but it's as good as it's gonna get. At least they love you." I put my chin on my knuckles and looked at the floor.

I didn't hear him approach, but Dib startled me by touching my face. I flinched until Dib whispered, "It's alright, Zim. I won't hurt you."

He was on his knees in front of the bed I sat on, his hands cupping my face. I looked away in embarrassment, but finally met Dib's toffee eyes. They were wide and sincere.

He opened his mouth to tell me that someone did care, someone did love me, but he closed it silently. I trembled with the startling realization. No one did.

I closed my eyes and hung my head, my shoulders quaking.

Dib's soft fingers caught my chin and uplifted me once again. He smiled softly, hopefully.

"I care for you, Zim."

I stared at this human, whom I imprisoned and had always hated. Now he was saying he cared for me. Was it even true? I smiled back meekly anyway, wishing to believe. "But do you love me?" I whispered.

Dib took his hands away. He looked at the floor. My head felt small and hot with shame. No one loved me, no one ever would. I felt so stupid for letting my feelings show in front of this fleshy worm.

I was getting up to retreat, but Dib caught my hand. He squeezed it tightly, and I stared down at him in shock, sitting down there on the floor, clinging to me.

He looked up at me, light reflecting off of his one lens. I felt my heart flutter at his gesture, but I chose not to become to obvious. I stood up and nodded. I looked down at our intertwined hands, and Dib drew back, his face reddening. I left the room, leaving Dib to watch me go.

Zim. What a strange creature.

_**Dib**_

I had grown closer to him, though I didn't want to. I wanted to be as far from him as possible, and yet, I was growing to like his company. His curiosity was so innocent and pure, like a small child.

I hadn't felt this way for someone before. It was merely friendship, I was sure-I'd never had a best friend before, so how would I know?

But it was strange. I wanted Zim to pop in at every hour. I wanted to touch his smooth, alien skin again. I…wanted to hold him again. Touch him, run my large hands down his frail frame. He had shivered in my arms…all I wanted to do was hold him tighter.

I blinked. What was I saying? That I was…attracted to Zim? No, not at all. That was disgusting. He was an alien, and a male alien at that! I wasn't human, but I was no queer. I blushed at the vulgar name, wishing to take it back. Well, I wasn't gay. I was not.

I crossed my arms and frowned. Nope. I would get out of here someday, meet a girl, get married. There was no gay alien attractions involved.

But…what if I never got out of here?

The thought sent a cold shiver up my spine. What if I did stay here forever? Zim would be my only company.

No one would ever know.

I scoffed at myself. I must be delusional. I had to take a step back and realize what I thinking here. Zim and me? Holding hands? Hugging? What was next? Kissing?

I blanched to myself, hugging my legs to my naked chest. No, this was all silly. Gross and wrong.

But again, that voice muttered with icy comfort: "No one would know."

"Um, Dib?"

I looked behind me as I paced the room thoughtlessly. Zim was at the door. "Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I was wondering…I'm not sure if you humans are slaves to hygiene as I am myself…well, what I mean is….do you want to use the shower?" Zim stammered.

A shower sounded like heaven. "Sure. That sounds really nice, Zim. Thanks."

Zim smiled thoughtfully, crookedly.

I followed him upstairs, both of us crammed in his little elevator. My arm brushed his, and I surrendered to an unexpected shiver.

He led me through the kitchen into the bathroom.

"I um…left you a towel in there. And Gir bought some hair cleansing liquid. I don't usually use any." Zim laughed dryly. "Oh, and there's some human clothes in there too. So you don't have to wear that…anymore." Zim motioned to my bloody jeans, the only article of clothing I had left. He blushed and turned away, chewing on his fingernail through his black glove.

"Wow, Zim. Uhh…thank you. You didn't have to go through the trouble-"

"No trouble. It's fine, Earth-Dib." He waved a hand and took a step back from me. "I will be waiting for you once you finish, however." he said sternly. I hid a smirk.

"Yeah. Okay." Weirdly I didn't mind. I actually looked forward to it. I grabbed the towel, folded neatly on the counter, and shut the door behind me.

_**This shower business will continue in the next chapter, my pretties. Hurrr. until then. (floats away creepily)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Zim**_

I stood there, watching the door. I wanted Dib to come out.

I wanted to know what he was doing. I wondered if his stitches stung in the water. I wondered if Gir got the right hair liquid. I wondered if the water was hot enough. Did I leave him a clean bar of soap?

I shook my head furiously. Why should I care? He was my enemy-little Dib worm! And now he was showering in my house? What was the world coming to? The world-the thing I was supposed to conquer. What was going on?

I slowly pressed my cheek to the door. I only heard the hissing of warm water, the steam seeping form beneath the door. I watched with intrigue, until I recalled my device I had made for every door in the house.

I craned my neck to make out a few blinking dots on the panel of the door. Yes, it was there. I had made them to see what Gir was doing-if he had, for example, locked the door with him inside a room, I could still easily see what trouble he was getting into, and stop it with ease.

I could made the door disappear. A one way mirror, more like-Dib wouldn't notice the change at all, but I would be able to see everything Dib did.

With a faint shiver of excitement, I pressed the buttons in a 56-count pattern. The door floated away into thin air.

I sat in the hallway, watching. All I could see was the shower curtain. I could faintly see Dib's outline, however. I held my breath, pushing all of my chiding thoughts away. It was an invasion to privacy, they said. To that, I grumbled under my breath: "I'm an invader!"

I was battling with myself when the water turned off. I pressed myself against the opposite wall, my eyes wide. Dib stepped out.

My eyes softened in awe at Dib. I never noticed how slender he was, how toned he was. He looked graceful and sleek. Fast. Strong. He'd make a good invader, if he were Irken…

His skin glistened with the water, his bandages were gray with soaked moisture. He held onto the shower curtain, his head bowed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He carefully jostled himself out of the shower, water dripping onto the floor. His normal black piece of hair, the one that stood up oddly like a scythe, was flattened over his head, dangling between his eyes.

I longed to brush it away. I shivered at my perverse thoughts.

I took a peek at what Dib normally covered. His jeans were on the floor, forgotten, along with a swatch of blue plaid undergarments. My eyes flashed to Dib again, drinking him with my eyes.

He turned to the mirror, exposing his profile to me. His legs were long and lean, his buttocks firm and masculine. I blushed at my own narration. I noticed something else, and it made my stomach flip in an odd way, and my face burn in a withering way.

I blushed like mad and pressed my face into my palms. My face was boiling hot.

I peered between my fingers a while later, when Dib had new boxers on. He pulled on the sweats I had provided, black and skinny. His legs looked miles long in them.

He looked at himself in the mirror closely, perching his elbows on the counter and massaging his face with weariness. I watched, my head cocked. His head hung, his chin pressing into his chest, his hair dangling down in thick ebony streaks. I blinked and watched as Dib hid his head in his arms and did nothing for a long, long time.

I didn't rush him.

Eventually, he pulled on his shirt, and at that time, I knew I should turn off the device, so he wouldn't step out and see that the door was clear. The door appeared in simmering waves, and I stared at the plain thing. It was not as interesting as Dib, that was for sure.

I took to my feet just as Dib opened the door. His hair dripped onto his shoulders, leaving dark spots. He pulled the towel around his neck smoothly. His broken glasses were perched on his nose. He looked surprised to see me lingering there, but smiled softly. "Hey, Zim."

"Uh-hey." I stuttered. I felt so embarssed-I'd just spied on this fleshy-while he was nude! I shuddered. Dib raided an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks again, for the, uh…"

"Yes, yes of course. I didn't want you stinking up the house, is all." I snapped. Dib frowned. I crossed my arms. "Back downstairs, Dib."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Now, Worm."

He glared at me, but I couldn't ignore the hurt that burned in his irises. He pushed past me and went back to his chamber.

I sat in the hallway, wishing to feel superior and powerful. Instead, I felt like a childish blob of shame.

I slid onto the floor, my back against the wall. I brought my lanky legs up to my chest and sat there quietly, letting regret rage soak me to the bone.

_**Dib**_

I stomped into the living room. I wasn't about to willingly go down into that hellhole, no way. I frowned and sat my butt right on his couch and crossed my arms. I dared him to come out and tell me to get downstairs.

I arched an eyebrow, a thought suddenly coming to me. I peered down the dark hall I'd come from, then over at the door.

No Gir. No Zim. No nothing. I could run away right now.

I stood up, my eyes switching around the quiet house. I silently padded to the doorway, and examined it quickly, my heart racing. I reached out, turned the knob…

There it was. Sunlight. Grass. Freedom.

I turned behind me, nothing was there. I smiled hopefully and dashed out onto the yard.

I didn't get far.

The disgusting little lawn gnomes were booby traps. As soon as my foot hit the cement pathway, I heard a shot. I gasped when a net flew over me, tackling me with profound strength. Heavy weights on the edges of the net wrapped around me, tangling me up. One hit my ankle good and hard, sending me face first in the grass.

I felt my heart strumming inside my chest. What now? I could call for help.

I wriggled onto my back, and heaved my chest to let out a bellowing SOS, but before I could make a sound, Zim's shadow loomed over me.

I stared up at him.

He blocked out the sun, I could only see his lean silhouette. His thin arms were crossed over his slender chest, and he was just staring at me.

I thought he would slap me, kick me, punch me, and sling the net over his shoulder and carry me downstairs. But he did something much, much worse.

"I thought you cared about me, Dib."

I froze, my heart nearly jolting to a halt. My fingers were twined in the net, palms up, like a silent surrender. I swallowed and waited. Waited for my mouth to make words.

"I…"

Zim swiftly lunged down and seized the net. In a fluid motion, he powerfully slung me into the house, the door a good seven feet away. I cried out as I sailed through the air, landing on the hard floor with a grunt. I groaned, heat growing in my side. Another popped stitch. Great.

Zim slammed the door and glared at me. I laid there defenseless.

He pulled out a small knife, glimmering a faint, odd green. My heart jumped into my throat as he advanced on me with it. He swung down, and I held my breath…

The net fell around me in tatters. I laid on my back, free. Well, more free than I was.

I sat up, but Zim just stared at me with sad eyes. I looked away, feeling guilt. But why? I was trying to escape my cruel fate of being an experiment.

Zim looked at the floor. "You stupid fool." he whispered. I was silent.

Zim raised his head, and for a moment, I thought his eyes were glistening. His face was hurt, not angry or crazed. He looked heart broken. My chest tightened.

"You don't want to stay with me. Even though I fed you and cleaned you up. I healed you, I let you sleep here." Zim murmured. I bit my lip, forced anger upon myself.

"You locked me up."

Zim turned away. He faced the door, hugged his arms around himself. I expected him to say something, anything. But he was silent for a long, dreadful time.

I finally stood up, my ankle lancing with pain. I gritted my teeth against it and breathed through my nose. Zim lifted his head. "Go downsta-"

"Zim, I'm not gonna just walk-"

"Please."

I fell silent. My eyes flickered to the door, within three feet of Zim. I couldn't get out.

"Okay."

_**Zim's a total perv...HAH i mean, that's what i thought. glad to see you readers stickin with me! more juicy moments to come :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: This, my friends, is where the Zim/Dib friendship ends, and the ZADR really begins. Just a little heads up. It may..make you uncomfortable unless you really enjoy the pairing. (looks around nervously) and shout out to Muse09 of . She is my bestie on that site, and has been reading this fic, and was the one to request a warning is things got a little steamy. Haha well, enjoy! (blushes and hides in the dark corner)**_

_**Dib**_

I did go downstairs, but Zim didn't follow me down to lock the door. I sat in my little chamber, feeling quite alone and childish. It felt like timeout. You could leave, but you would just get sent back with a slap on the wrist.

I sighed and used my hands as a pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Thick wires coiled upwards, into the darkness where the light dangled form the ceiling. I squinted up at it, seeing half a blur through my broken glasses. I sighed and took them off. I had a headache. I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I lay there as still as a board.

I heard a rustle at the door. I sat up slowly.

"Zim?" The foreign boy stood at the door. He looked surprised and guilty.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Was trying to."

"Sorry. I'll go." Zim turned to leave. Without a second thought, I jumped from the bed.

"Zim. Stop."

Zim turned around, his face hopeful. I hated to say it…but Zim looked…cute. His black wig looked like a duck butt. I thought it was funny, but the little dollop on his crown just looked….I don't know. His mouth was small, his eyes wide and glassy. He was slender and graceful under his slinky suit. His arms were long and wiry, his hands smaller than my own, with long fingers. Pianists' fingers. Artists' fingers.

I shuffled up to him, not knowing what I was about to say.

So I didn't say anything. I hugged Zim instead.

He struggled against me for a second, so feverishly that I gritted my teeth and tightened around him. Finally he fell still. He breathed jaggedly, then calmly. "Why are you doing this, Dib?" he muttered into my shoulder. I tilted my head, leaning my cheek against his soft hair.

"I think you need it, Zim."

He sighed softly. He was silent, and hugged me back. It was like our other hug, but sweeter. Zim was smooth, Zim was small and fragile. Zim didn't pull away, but instead made sleepy sighs into my shoulder. He rubbed his cheek on my shirt, nuzzled into my neck. I stiffened, his warm breath on my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but I stayed.

I began to pull away, my arms unwrapped from Zim. I stepped back, but Zim's face still looked dreamy, and as soon as I pulled away my hand, his eyes burst open in shock. Hurt.

He looked frantic, and reached out, grabbed my hand, and placed it to his face. He put it on his cheek, and I stood there, startled and still. He looked up guiltily, and turned away. "Not yet."

My thumb rubbed in little circles on his cheekbone as I just looked at Zim. He closed his eyes, and a big fat tear rolled down his cheek, over my knuckles. He bit his lip and pressed my hand to his face harder, his cheek smooshed innocently to my palm. His other hand brushed along the inside of my wrist, and he just stood that way for a long while.

He finally let go of my hand, and I gently drew it to myself. He wrapped his arms around himself and smiled warily. Without breaking the silence, he mouthed: "Thank you."

He turned to leave, but all of the past flew out the door before him. All the hatred, all the plots to capture Zim, to have him slain on an autopsy table. To be made famous by his being discovered. To win awards for paranormal bravery.

I grabbed Zim's thin arm, and gently pulled him near me. His wide blue eyes looked at me questionably, his mouth open to protest, but he fell into shocked silence when our faces were an inch apart. He breathed through his mouth, and stared at my lips. I swallowed dryly.

"Touch my mouth." Zim whispered. I craned my neck, looking into his softened face. "Touch my mouth with yours. Dib…"

"Kiss you."

Zim looked at me in awe.

I smiled. I parted my lips, snaked my fingers up to Zim's jaw line, tilted his head, and kissed him.

Kissing Zim was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I never thought Zim could be so…little and weak to his emotions, I could say.

Zim's lips were soft, maddeningly so. His breath was warm and sweet, yet raw at the same time. I hungered for more before I could even tell myself what I was doing. I tilted his head back ever so gently, and pressed my tongue to his slack lips. He opened his mouth, and I gently sucked on his lower lip, boldly nipping. Zim breathed out, a strained grunt, and grabbed my sides, as if he'd fall over. I cupped his head with a palm, stroking the fake hair on his head.

I kissed deeper, harder, faster. Zim let out a whimpering sigh-so unlike what I was used to from him. Not a shriek or barbaric insult. His cheeks were flushed, and he made soft whispering coos, like a tiny animal in my arms. I wondered if it was an Irken thing-he was practically purring in jagged little breaths.

He wrapped his arms around my head and kissed back. Harder.

His sharp teeth grazed my lip, his long nails whispered over my shoulder blades. I shuddered as Zim stepped closer, our chests pressing, then our stomachs. I reached out and cupped Zim's hip, straying downwards, over his slender backside. He made louder, more frantic hissing noises now. His eyes clenched shut, and he broke from the kiss, and tilted his head backwards, his face in a strange ecstasy.

I went for the moment without a thought-I pressed my mouth to his throat, so smooth and warm. Zim moaned between his teeth, and gripped my shoulder tightly.

I hadn't noticed we were moving until Zim hit a wall. His back pressed against it, allowing me to pleasantly pressure him with my body. I enveloped him, kissing deeper and deeper, Zim's innocent noises becoming more like urgent hisses. I grabbed his wrists, and pinned them against the wall on either side of his head. I'd seen it in movies, but I never knew how right it felt until then. I panted hungrily, kissing his collarbone, tugging on his shirt's neck hole. His hands clenched into small balls of anguish as I breathed upon his throat heavily, trailing back to his mouth, and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

Zim struggled against my grip, and it only made me want him more. I was in control, and Zim was fighting…it was what I wanted. I slammed his arms to the wall, my fingers lacing into his. I pressed my mouth to his…he tasted so impatient and animalistic. He moaned meekly behind our conjoined lips.

He broke from my lips and laid his mouth on my shoulder, panting heavily. I put my chin on the side ff his neck, trying to catch my breath, but Zim wasn't done yet.

A sharp pain lanced from my flesh where Zim's hot mouth was.

"Ah!" I gasped, shoving Zim away. He bounced off of the wall, his back arching. He had bitten me with his sharp teeth, and even ripped my shirt. Zim's eyes looked feral for a moment, then saw my discomfort, and he immediately softened. "S-sorry." He looked humiliated. The bruised-looking blush spread down to his shirt.

I held onto my shoulder gingerly, and shook my head. "It's okay, Zim. It's fine." I reached out and tucked a strand of his black hair into its place. It had hung over his heated little brow. His large eyes watched me intently.

"We shouldn't have done that." Zim whispered. I frowned.

"Wh-what? You asked me to-Zim!"

The alien boy turned and ran out of the chamber, and let the door lock shut behind him. I slammed my palms on the door. "Zim!" I stood there in bewildered shock. I couldn't read Zim. I didn't understand him. He wasn't of this world.

I pressed my forehead to the door, and licked my lips cautiously. Sweet, yet salty. Zim was perfect. Warm, thin, small, vulnerable. I couldn't control my thoughts before I decided I would kiss him again someday. And maybe even go farther, whether he liked it or not.

It may sound sadistic and crazy and controlling, but Zim's mouth on mine was like a drug. I wanted more, right now-wanted his hands on me, and mine on him. I wanted to hear his soft mewling noises, see his overwhelmed blushing. Maybe Zim did want it, to be held, but to him, it was unnatural.

Maybe it was. I didn't know, and I didn't care anymore. I did once, but not until I tried it. To Zim, his disguise still mattered, and this would blow it for him. Or so he thought.

No one would know but us.

_**(Looks up with huge innocent eyes) I corrupt innocent minds! Dawww I'm such a bad influence.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so I will probably stop putting these silly warnings on after this chapter...but i just want y'all to know what you are getting in to. Ahem. ZADR to the higher degree. Basically. So enjoy!**_

_**Zim**_

I ran through the kitchen, knocking over tables and tripping over my feet.

I panted heavily, putting my burning face into my hands. What had I done? I'd been wondering for hours. I'd been silently venting for hours, trying to watch TV, trying to create blue prints-nothing.

I kissed an earth boy, that's what I did. I couldn't believe it. It was repulsive, disgusting, wrong…

Yet so utterly satisfying.

I blanched aloud and looked around frantically. I saw a pencil and gripped it in my hand, reared it up, and stabbed the back of my palm. I cried out in pain, but it needed to be done. I needed to punish myself for this. This was forbidden in so many ways, on both my planet and his.

I dropped the makeshift weapon. It was tipped with my dark blood. "Gir."

The robot pranced from the hallway. "Yes, Master?"

"Fetch me a band aid, won't you?" I said softly. I took off my glove, a hole pierced through the black material. My hand throbbed. Why had I done this? I was just not myself today.

Gir came back with some gauze. I went to the sink and washed the blood off and wrapped my hand tightly, feeling like a childish worm for this act of self destruction. Tantrums were more so encouraged on Irk-as a young alien, our race went to harm ourselves to get what we wanted or to express anger or sadness. We were told to be verbal about it-yell and scream all you wanted, just don't stab yourself in the eye with a nail file. I supposed old habits were coming back to me. Maybe it was because I was homesick…or because I didn't even know where home was anymore.

I growled in the depths of my throat as I stood beside the sink in the kitchen. Stupid Irken, stupid Irken! I screamed in frustration, and punched the window with all my might. The glass shattered everywhere, to my delight. I felt a maddening, brutal satisfaction. I panted heavily, a sadistic grin on my face as I pulled my arm through the hole.

"Master?"

I looked down, and there Gir was, watching the whole thing. A small drop of murky green residue fall on the floor beside him, and as he craned over to examine it, another bead fell on his shiny head.

I looked at my hand, still clenched in an angry fist. My gloves didn't protect me from glass. My hand was bleeding, gnashes trailing up my arm. My suit was torn up, stained with green blood. My satisfaction waned away to bitter pain as I realized I had hurt myself again with my childish frustration.

"Gir, take off my glove, please." I said, my voice soft with embarrassment. Gir did so when I bent over to him. His face was emotionless. I had him clean up my hand and forearm, for my other hand was hurt, too. What was I doing here? I was spiraling out of control-the control I had practiced with my entire life. Why was I acting so savage?

Gir tended my hand, and took off my other glove when I told him it was swelling up. The cloth stitches began to stretch. Gir may be insane, but he knew his duties when they were this serious to me.

Gir helped me take off my shirt, for it hung in tatters and was matted with blood all along the sleeve. He flew off to burn the contaminated material as I trudged to the couch and sunk into its forgiving cushions.

I only listened to the rhythmic breathing of my own lungs. I leaned my head back and watched my chest rise and fall. My hands throbbed.

Once Gir returned, I asked him for some sedatives. He offered me a few colored pills.

"Master, you won't do this again, right?" Gir asked. I looked at him, my face hot.

"No. No I will not, Gir. I'm sorry. I was just…mad, is all." I swallowed the pills and curled up on the couch, Gir's cue to leave.

I lay there quietly until a sweet sheet of sleepiness fell over me.

_**Dib**_

I hadn't eaten anything that day, and I had to go to the bathroom.

I pressed my face against the wall, and continued to yell, my voice tired. Why wasn't he answering? "Zim! Ziim! I need out! I'm friggin' starving! Zim!"

No one answered for hours. I slouched against the door, ready to look for a cup to pee in to solve at least one problem.

"Puppy head?"

Gir's chirping voice was on the other side of the door. "Gir! Yes, come in here!"

Gir toyed with the system on the other side, and the door whooshed open. It slid back shut before I had the prayer to leap through without being decapitated by the speed of the doors.

Gir stood there, a smile on his face. I crouched to my knees and gripped Gir's shoulder. "Gir, do you have food with you?" My stomach ripped with raging hunger. I gritted my teeth and clutched it.

"Errrr…..No." Gir droned.

"Can you get me some?" I asked.

Gir's eyes literally glowed. "Imma take you up an' get food!" Gir shrieked. I recoiled, and Gir shocked me by lashing out, grabbing my hand, and heading for the door.

"Gir! No, wait! I-"

Gir hit five dozen buttons in a flash, and the door whisked open. He dragged me through, using his strange robot strength to pull me into his elongated arms. I struggled against him as he flew into the elevator and up the shaft, not waiting for the platform. "Gir!" I cried out. We burst through the toilet, the light blinding.

Gir withdrew his jetpack while in midair, and squealed gleefully as we both sailed. I pumped my arms in frantic hope of catching myself as I headed for the floor. I landed on it with a thump. I groaned as I lay on my chest. "Gir…"

The small robot picked himself up on the floor, grabbing stray pieces and plopping them back on. He scuttled off to the pantry and began to toss boxes out. Cereal bits spilled, and lids popped off jars.

I grabbed a box of crackers and ate as much as I could, then moved on to some peanut butter, then some candy bars. I gathered some of the stuff up for later. I stuffed my baggy sweatpant pockets. Soon after, Gir flew me to the bathroom, thankfully.

"Um, Gir? Where's Zim?" I was surprised he hadn't appeared to yell at us yet. I looked around cautiously. Gir looked up form the kitchen, his face slathered in frosting.

"Master is takin' a nap. He got owies. He was bleedin' an' everything. So he takin' a nap." he hissed gleefully and stuffed his head into a box of fruit snacks.

"What? Is he okay?" I scrambled up from the kitchen floor where I had joined Gir and took huge strides into the living room. Bleeding? A nap? Was he knocked unconscious somewhere? Was Gir-

Zim laid on the couch, curled up against himself. His shirt was gone, which I found odd, if not intriguing. His skin was a fine green pastel. His face looked peaceful, and he breathed softly and regularly. He was just taking a nap.

I approached him, studying his innocent pose. His knees were up to his chin, his arms curled up against his chest, unseen. I smiled at the boy. He used to be so small and overpoweringly annoying. Now, he was tall, graceful, almost. So different.

He scoffed on his breath and twitched a little. His eyelids began to flutter. I stepped back, my heart picking up quickly.

Zim's eyes creaked open, and he squinted like a newborn, seeing the light for the first time. I held my breath.

"Dib?" He muttered. I held out my hands, in case he was going to pounce on me or something. His face slowly began to warp. He looked angry. I swallowed.

He bared his teeth, and his eyebrows upturned devilishly. His brow furrowed maliciously, and he started to sit up. I backed away. "Now, Zim-"

He let out a scratched roar, as if to frighten me, and jumped for me. I gasped sharply-and watched him stumble off the couch. He growled in frustration as he laid on the rug, actually quivering with anger.

"Zim?" Both of his hands were bandaged. One went all the way up to his elbow. "What happened to you?" I asked, falling to my knees beside him.

"Get away." Zim hissed. He swiped at me with his arm, but it held no threat. It was weak. He was weak.

"Let me help you back up." I offered. I touched his shoulder gently, but he responded by thrashing like a feral animal. He rolled onto his back with a grunt and tried again at striking me.

Without his gloves, he had long, claw-like fingernails. They raked across my chest, tearing through the shirt he'd gotten me. I gasped when I felt the pain jolt through my body.

I cupped my chest and looked down at my attacker. I should have felt angry and betrayed, and I did-but I felt concern first. I kept my face and tone gentle.

"Zim, stop it. You need to stay calm-"

"Those damn pills! I…can't…move!" Zim tried to raise his arms, but it seemed that he was drained all over. He breathed heavily, his fists clenching and unclenching. A fine sweat broke out over his green brow.

"What did you do, Zim?" I asked again. He hissed at me, shrilly and loudly. I had had enough.

I loomed over him, and pinned his arms, careful not to jostle his wounds, but to still seem powerful. Zim struggled meekly against me. He hissed and spat, but I held him down. "Get off of me, you stinking worm!" he shrieked.

I brought his shoulders up and slammed them back down on the carpet. He fell silent. His eyes were wide with fear, his whole body quivering. I could only hear his startled breathing. The silence was thick. I licked my lips and sighed. "Now tell me, Zim. What the hell did you do to yourself?"

I heard the soft, frightened creaking of Gir's watching from the kitchen. He was probably scared, too. Zim stared at me with those huge, blue eyes.

"I didn't do anything." His voice shook with anger.

"Yes you did." I insisted darkly, lowering my face to his. This angered him further, and he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth and tried to wrench me off.

"Stop-stop it! Stop, Zim! Zim!"

My voice waned from angry to compassionate, without any of my say. It just came out that way. I sighed and pressed my forehead to Zim's, and felt him melt in my arms. He panted softly. He'd given up.

Where I had clenched his arms fiercely I rubbed. Up and down, over his hairless, smooth skin. He swallowed and sputtered silently, battling with himself.

"Shh, Zim. Shh. Calm down."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, his thin green body still twitching in thoughts of violence. I held him, and caressed his shoulders. "Zim. Stop."

I bowed my head and breathed over his neck as he writhed weakly. I yanked and tugged in resistance as I descended, and pressed my mouth on his throat. I kissed the smooth skin there, and felt him swallow. My heart sped up, my face reddening.

I peered down at Zim. He was looking at me, his face tired, wary, and worn. He breathed through parted lips, his naked chest rising and falling in deep gulps of oxygen. He squinted again, as if he was trying to figure me out.

I released one of his arms, put my weight on my elbow, lowering closer to Zim's body. He didn't move. I ran my hand through his hair, forgetting it was even a wig. Zim's eyelids fluttered almost dreamily, and I think maybe he forgot it was fake, too. I ran my thumb along his temple, and across his cheekbone. He bit his lip and unwillingly moved towards the touch, like a sunflower to sunlight.

I carefully positioned my knees around him, letting my bleeding shirt graze his bare chest. He inhaled softly and shifted on his shoulders, but didn't fight.

I let go of his other arm, and cupped his face. He looked away, shut his eyes. I touched his cheek softly, then leaned down. I ran my lips over his eyelids. He was so small…so unlike the Zim I knew. I wanted him. Yes, it was true. I wanted this different Zim, this precious creature. I wanted to treasure him, not fight him.

I tilted his head gently and cautiously. He exhaled, his eyes still shut. I ran my thumb over his green lips, and hovered my own mouth over his.

"Dib…don't…" Zim whispered, the words barely audible. I shut my eyes and refused. My lips grazed his, a whisper of a touch, then gently engulfed his mouth. It was warm, then hot…comforting, then passionate. Zim lay still for a while, then surrendered. He wriggled under me, but not to get away. Our bodies meshed, mine falling upon his, and a budding heat was born. I gasped thinly against him, and he gasped in that almost musical way of his. It was beautiful.

I wrapped my arms around him, under him, and pulled him upright. He moaned quietly, his head rocking back. We were both on our knees, and I kissed his neck, his collarbone, his jaw line. He curled his arms to his chest and let me pepper him with kisses, shower him with the affection he never had. I cupped his head and kissed him again, and this time, I felt his palms on my neck, the gauze grazing my skin. He craned his neck and kissed me back, softly. Tenderly.

My fingertips ran down his spine, over the ridges of his backbone. I pressed against his shoulder blades, pulling us closer together. He tore his arms free from between us and threw his limbs around my neck. I sucked in air in surprise and pleasure. "Dib…" Zim pulled away slowly.

"Shush." I ordered with a soft voice. I put a hand at the nape of his neck and pressed him closer.

We kissed and kissed, caressed and stroked each other's arms and faces. Eventually, I laid Zim back down on the floor, and straddled him, sitting upright. Zim stared up at me, his chest rising and falling. I ran a hand down his ribs, across his stomach.

He hissed in a breath as I touched his hips, feasted my eyes on his slender, athletic body. I nudged the crease below his naval with shaking fingertips. Zim made tiny, strangled noises from behind his bitten lip.

I reached down and pulled his lip from his sharp teeth. His eyes squinted open in response. I bent over, my lips where his ear would have been. "I want to hear you."

My hands found the waistband of his pants. Zim's breath caught, his eyes widening. I blushed, but was determined. I unrolled them slowly, down over his jutting hips.

"St-stop…" Zim whispered breathlessly. I kissed his mouth soothingly, but he still pressed his palms to my chest, a weak defense. I pressed my body down harder, and he crumbled beneath me.

The pants began to slide down his slender hips…so close. I wanted him so badly. "Nuh…" Zim shivered and wriggled against me. "Nuh…no. No!"

He kicked his long, lean legs, and thrashed his sinewy arms. He gritted his teeth and punched and slapped, his passion fueling him. He slapped my face, and I recoiled in shock. He panted and shook, glaring at me.

"You…you were going to touch me…" Zim hissed. I blushed but held his eyes. "You were going to take advantage of me, you filthy pig!" Zim's voice grew louder, but he panted breathlessly. His tone dropped. "I can't…you…Dib…ohh…." He slung his arm over his face, the crook of his elbow shielding his eyes. He shook silently. I peered down at him.

"Zim, I know this all seems weird. It's weird for me, too. But no one knows about it-if it is unnatural, so be it. But no one knows. Do you understand?" I touched the nape of his neck, and he moved a little. He lowered his arm, and looked right into my eyes.

"No one will know…" he repeated dreamily. Like it was too good of a plan.

"I promise." I scooped him into my arms and pulled him up to face me. I leaned forth and caught his lips with mine. He didn't push me away. I cupped his face and hooked my chin on his shoulder. "You've spent your life with no one to love. I'm here, Zim. I'm here to hold you. To kiss you. To let you know…" I pulled away from him to look at his face, to memorize it. "That you are attractive. You aren't a freak. Not anymore. Not to me. You are…beautiful." I sighed and shrugged , because I knew it was true. A weight lifted from me-I hadn't even known it was there.

Zim smiled sadly. Zim's eyes closed, and he fell into me. I hugged him tightly, and took him into my arms. I carried him to the couch, and settled myself there, with him lying on top of me. He nuzzled my neck, curling up like he had before, and simply seeking my warmth. I encircled him in all the ways I could, and together, we slept.

_**I warned you, right? My concious is clear. I think these two are having relationship problems.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**HOMIGAWD. READ THIS HERE DISCLAIMER.**

**Ahem. This, my friends, is where we leave the T rating behind and venture into the rated M-ness of ZADR. Trust me, I tried to edit this so it could be T, but without certain...parts...the whole story seems goofed up. So I had to keep the dirty parts. I always write my stories without thinking tehy will be posted, and i just write what comes to my sick brain! So this is pretty intense stuff...GAH this is embarassing. I TRIED GUYS. I REALLY DID. THIS IS WHY THERE HAS BEEN SUCH AN UPDATE GAP-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! But I have a slight feeling some of you may not mind the dirty scenes, anyway. hrm. (blushes and runs away to hide under the bed)**

**I WARNED YOU.**

_**On the edge of town...**_

Professor Membrane leaned over as his device beeped and whizzed. "Johnson, come take a look at this!" he bellowed.

His assistant and several other men in lab gear and warm trench coats shuffled over, the snow falling heavily upon them. They wore goggles and held whirring devices with huge gloved hands.

"What is it, Professor Membrane?"

The men stood at the scene where Dib had been hit. The car had been hauled away after the driver had felt immense guilt and called in the accident. But when the authorities came, there was no boy. They assumed he'd been fine and ran off home. Or worse…been attacked by anything wild out in the edges of town.

The scientists had picked apart the entire town, scanning every sidewalk crack and bus stop for Dib's DNA. They were beginning to loose hope as they trudged to the outskirts of town, until Professor Membrane ran his DNA finder over a small splotch of frozen blood on the side of the road.

"This is my son's DNA! This is his blood!" the professor shouted. His assistant Johnson peered beside him thoughtfully.

"He was bleeding?"

"Yes, bleeding! This is his DNA! Isn't it wonderful?" Professor Membrane exclaimed. Johnson backed away and scanned the rest of the snow. The snow was like the moon's sand-the previous nights' snow showers were freezing, leaving the powdery snow to chill like icy cement. Every scrape and marking was preserved for the scientists, much to their delight.

"I'm detecting a type of synthetic shoe in these footprints. They are strange…they have no traction on them, they are like plastic socks." He bent over to examine a small footprint.

"We should follow them! Maybe someone helped out my son! We could give the hero a reward! Let's go, Johnson!" Professor Membrane cried, extending a finger to the heavens. The men followed the small footprints as they led back to town.

_**Zim**_

I awoke, my eyes attracted to the brilliant whiteness outside. The house felt cold against my bare skin. I heard a sharp zipping noise, and moved my head slowly towards the kitchen. I could faintly see Gir there, sitting on the sink, ripping off long swatches of duct tape and plastering them on the window. It was broken, still. Gir was fixing what I had destroyed. Cold winter wind hissed into the house.

I shivered and curled up against myself more, realizing that two long arms were thrown over me. I looked up cautiously, and there he was. Dib.

I had wondered it if had all been a dream, but here the boy was, proving me wrong. I let my cheek rest on his strong, warm chest. Frayed edges stood up, flecks of blood stained the shirt. From me. I winced at the thought of harming Dib, after what he'd done for me.

I couldn't help but remember his hands on me, hovering over my abdomen, then his hot fingers pulling at my pants. Rolling them down, my pelvis bone beginning to show…

What would have happened it I hadn't stopped him? What would it had been like?

I trusted Dib when he had said no one would find out. It made me feel better. I wanted to stay in this house forever, and have Dib take care of me, to understand me. And I would do that same unto him.

Dib's breathing was soft and comforting. I fingered his warm shirt, pressed my lips to his neck. It tasted good. Dib was good.

He sighed groggily and began to shift around. He moaned and stretched his arms over his head as I nuzzled up to him, as to not fall off the couch. The absences of his arms left me shivering and cold.

His hands stroked my head. I looked up at him with large eyes.

He smiled down at me, his toffee eyes glowing. "Good morning."

I swallowed and blushed. "Good morning, Dib."

He slithered into an upright position, hugging my shoulders. We sat in the criss-cross position, meeting each other's eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his mussed up hair and askew glasses. I cocked my head in concern.

"Can you see with those?" His glasses were, after all, broken.

He took them off and examined them. "No."

I took them from his grasp and stood up. "I'll make you a new pair." I darted for the kitchen to descend to my lab, but stopped. Dib was staring at me, bewildered. "It'll only take a sec." I shrugged, grinning. "You can help Gir make breakfast." I motioned to the small robot as he began to merrily duct tape his own head. He smiled at Dib.

I leapt into my toilet bowl and headed for the lab. This would probably be my first creation that didn't involve death.

The rest of the day was so…strange. Blissfully so.

For my entire life on earth, I had hated Dib more than anything else. He was putrid human scum, like every other knuckle dragger on the disgusting planet.

Maybe the fact that Dib wasn't even human made him change in my eyes. I knew he didn't want to talk about it or accept it, but I felt like his intellect shot up because of it. That was silly, yes, but I stand by it.

I made him a new pair of glasses in only a few minutes, and shot back upstairs to show him. I grabbed an Irken shirt on the way up, fending off the freezing house.

Gir and Dib were making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Gir was making putrid waffles, too, so I was glad Dib had talked him into making another choice.

It was nice, having company. It wasn't just me and Gir. We all sat at the kitchen table and ate in hungry silence. I didn't eat much human food, but this was truly good. I scraped my plate clean, and looked up to see Dib glowing at me. He smiled as I blushed a dark, ugly green.

When Dib asked for me to show him around, I was extremely cautious. At first, I bluntly told him no. I had given him the TV remote and was prepared to go to my base alone. Dib wouldn't have that.

He grabbed me from behind and whispered against my neck, "I'm your prisoner, remember? The only one I could tattle to is Gir."

After nuzzling my neck, he had gotten through, because my cursed knees had begun to buckle. Damned boy.

I showed him what I took pride in. My monitors, my equipments, rough blueprints. He admired everything with an easy zeal. It pleased me.

We spent hours together. We were still uneasy around each other, it seemed. We still let insults slip, but they were playful, not harmful.

I asked him to show me something new in return. He looked confused, but I guided him to the giant computer and sat him down. I stood at his side and motioned for him to enrich me.

He showed me some of the Earth's history, but I wasn't very interested. I did lean forth a touch when he told me about the whole space race with the Russians, but it all seemed so amateur that I waved it off.

So, instead, he showed me some of the Earth customs. Music, art, controversy, hate, arguments, movement, emotion, pictures. It was fascinating.

"What's that?" I pointed to a picture amidst all of the other windows. It was a small platform with a high arching roof. It was on top of a green, grassy hill top, with dozens of chairs lined up in front of it. It was empty, but it still was very…pretty. Flowers were everywhere.

"Oh. That's a wedding, it looks like. That is a gazebo, and then the couple gets married in front of all of their friends and family." Dib explained.

"Married?" It all seemed foreign to me.

Dib turned to me. "You don't know what marriage is? When two people love each other enough to vow to be together forever? You don't know about that?" I shook my head meekly. "Well, it's just that. Two people that care about each other so much. I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know much about it, I guess." Dib cleared his throat and moved the mouse around.

"Two people…that love each other?" I asked quietly. Dib seemed to freeze. "Could…could we get a marriage?"

Dib turned around again, his eyes pleading. "No, Zim. We are too young. We…we aren't supposed to bring this," he motioned to himself and me, "out in the real world. No, we can't get married. You don't understand."

I bit my lip and turned Dib's swivel chair. I rose one leg and slid it across his lap. I sat on him, straddling him. He stared at me. I ran a hand down the side of his face, slowly and gently. "I don't need a silly human marriage. I just have you, and that's fine. More than fine. It's perfect." I whispered, with words I didn't think I was capable of using.

Dib smiled and hugged me to his chest. I cradled his head in my arms and kissed his hair. It smelled like sweetness. We stayed that way for a long time.

_**Dib**_

"What's this?" I asked as we passed Zim's long line of tables, all holding different boiling chemicals and pieces of machinery. There was a long purple bed, sitting at a 45 degree angle. It was odd-it was decorated with Irken designs. It looked terribly comfortable, as well.

"Oh, just an old bed I made. You should see the one I have upstairs. Let's just say this is version 1.0." Zim laughed, pleased with himself. He got up on the bed, sitting upright as to not slide off. He shrugged and acted like he was yawned, stretching out his arms for effect.

My eyes whizzed over what Zim was trying to hide from me. A small control panel on the floor beside the bed. It didn't flash lights or anything to create attention. I acted like I hadn't seen it, and smiled at Zim.

"Looks like a nice little place to take a nap…" I crooned. Zim leaned back on his elbows, slanting his eyes devilishly. I swallowed but remembered what I planned to do. My heart was racing.

"Come here." Zim hissed playfully, and I made a move to arch over him, but instead, touched the panel with my toe, and lightly pressed a button underneath me…

Zim let out a yelp of surprise as I saw what the bed was meant to do. Two cuffs appeared from the fluffy mattress, and slammed around Zim's green wrists. He tugged on them with panic, his eyes flicking to me. "Very funny. Now get me out of this." He said, his humor dark and edgy.

I swallowed and stepped towards him. "Isn't this your machine? Shouldn't you have known?"

Zim yanked at his wrists. "Of course I did! I wasn't going to use it that way, though! I wasn't going to have you sit on it like this, and strap you down like an animal! Now get me off!" Zim looked angrier and angrier. My face flushed.

"Don't worry, I will."

"You better." he growled.

"I have to do something, first, though. I've…been wanting to do this for a long, long time." Zim exhaled as I placed a hand on either side of the mattress, and hovered over the alien boy. He watched me with defiant eyes.

I kissed him tenderly, trying to calm him down. He grunted under my lips and tried to turn away. I kissed him harder. It all seemed pretty messed up and cruel, but I knew that Zim wasn't entirely disgusted by the thought of being taken by me. Like this.

"Stop it, Dib." Zim growled. His face was hot and flushed. I was breathless. I touched his mouth with my thumb gingerly.

"It's alright, Zim." I whispered, biting his neck softly. He squirmed under me. I could feel his heart beat through his chest. My hand wandered to his shirt hem. The pink clothing bunched as I ran my palm up his stomach. He squirmed more, panting angrily.

"Dib…"

I leaned down and kissed his abdomen. He let out a small cry as my tongue gently whisked across the unscatched green plains. I began to suckle his skin in a more hungry passion. Zim was quivering.

Without much thought, I sat up suddenly, and the bed fell to a normal horizontal state. I breathed heavily as I grabbed the shoulders of Zim's shirt and…thwap!

Zim's shirt was in halves, leaving his chest fully exposed. It rose and fell with such raw passion, his ribs showing and disappearing with every gulp of air. I bent over and kissed every inch of him. Zim sighed. "Nuh…"

I tugged off my own shirt, the moment growing heated. I kissed Zim, feeling his warmth. His heat.

My face went hot as I reached downwards, and allowed my fingers to brush the forbidden hem of Zim's pants once again. "Dib…don't you dare…" Zim hissed between breaths.

I had to. I wanted him so much, especially like this. I was in control now. "Hush, Zim. Trust me." I'd never done anything like what I was about to just then. I was innocent by these terms, and I knew Zim was, too.

My fingers hooked under his waistband, and pulled. My heart raced. I let my eyes bore into his as I pulled all the way down to his ankles. His eyes were huge, frightened, bewildered. They flicked to what was now exposed. He panted quickly, almost hyperventilating.

I hadn't yet looked to see what was down there. I pressed my forehead to Zim's as he quivered and shook. "Don't worry, Zim. Please." I really didn't want him to freak out too much. I could comfort him.

I stroked his face and looked into his eyes soothingly. He seemed to forget what was going on, for he looked at me dreamily, almost knowingly. Then, I touched him.

Zim clamped down on his teeth and drew away from me as much as he could. I grabbed his hip, the smooth curve of his thigh, and held him still. His breathing was fast and choppy. He shut his eyes and writhed as my fingers brushed along the edge of him. He was so warm…I wanted him to enjoy this, not to fight it off. I looked up at him, my face blushing. He looked like a contained animal.

"Zim, everything is fine." I whispered, my own voice warbling. He opened his eyes, staring up at me for reassurance. I moved my fingers, lower, and delved into a place that made me blush even harder. Blood pounded in my head.

Zim gasped loudly and clawed the mattress. The noise weakened me with pleasure. I moved my hands slowly and gently, trying to bring him out of his shell. He moaned quietly, trying not to give in. He even tried to kick at me a few times, but I simply grabbed his ankle and held it fast. "Dib…wh-why are you doing this to me…?" Zim whispered, sweat beading on his temple. He turned away, arching his back with my miniscule movements.

"I feel…ahhhnn….so weak and…hot. It's so hot in here…." Zim murmured. I kissed his mouth softly, tried to calm him. He was silent for a moment, until my fingers moved, to which he moaned breathily and twisted his hips in defense. I steadied him. "D-Dib…ahhn…nuhh…"

Zim's pleads molded into louder, more aggressive groans. I hissed in a breath as I worked him quicker. I pushed and pulled, my hand sore with fatigue. I continued, with a mission. "Is…is this how all humans show affection?" Zim gasped, wincing. "Ah! That hurts!" He cried out suddenly, attempting to close his legs. I barred them off with my elbows, leaning over to kiss his thin green chest.

"Zim…" I pleaded.

"Ah! Dib, get your hand out of me! Mmmph! Nuh…ah!" He tossed his head back and shivered and bucked. "Stop this! Stop it now, Dib!" He shouted, his voice wavering.

Now or never. If I could just show him, Zim wouldn't feel the same way.

I unzipped my pants with quivering fingers, withdrawing from Zim. I could tell that the moment contact was broken, Zim felt cold. He drew his legs upwards as much as he could and looked over at me with glazed eyes. "What are you doing…? Dib, I-oh…" He sighed breathlessly, his eyes wide with curiousty and fright as he looked upon me. He looked at me with almost admiration and want…my blood pumped hotly.

I leaned over Zim, my eyes determined. "Zim, you need to relax now, okay?" I stroked his cheek gingerly. He looked frightened.

"I can't. You need to let me go." He demanded, though his face wasn't very convincing.

"Zim, please-"

"I need to…you can't keep me like this if this is going to happen. I feel trapped. Just release me. I…" Zim looked away, his face darkening. "I'm scared, is all. I don't want it to be like this. Not my first time…I've never done this thing before…this odd ritual…" He looked up with huge glistening eyes. His chest rose and fell steadily. I pressed my fingers against his hard, flat body, and nodded. He deserved this.

I leaned off of him and let my foot fall upon the hidden controls. The metal bracelets unlatched and sunk into the mattress. Zim shook his wrists out, and I was horrified to see he had dark welts around them.

"Oh, oh God…" I whispered, guilt falling over me. I took his hands and kissed his wrists, his arms, up to his mouth. "I'm…sorry…" I muttered. I was such a fool. It had proved to be erotic…but was this the price to pay? I shuddered.

"Just hold me, Dib. I want it."

I cupped his face with my hands. I could feel the blood in his face, pumping everywhere. He was alive, buzzing in my arms. He was ready. He swallowed and stared at me confidently. "I want…you."

I nodded minutely, and pressed his forehead to mine. "Relax, Zim. That's all. Just relax, everywhere." I coaxed, lowering myself. He immediately cringed, biting his lip fiercely.

"Ah! Dib…I don't know if I can…" Zim squirmed under me. I rubbed his cheekbones with my thumbs. I encouraged him with my eyes.

"Relax, Zim."

He closed his eyes and nodded. I kissed his neck softly as I entered, slowly…I wished it could have been quicker for him.

"Ahh! Ouch!" Zim called out, shivering violently. "That's hurts! Ahhh….! Ah-Nuhh, ah…oh…ohhh." Zim melted in my arms, seemingly exhausted already. He shivered and twitched, his eyes falling closed. I held him to my body, his heartbeat heavy between us.

"I…" he whispered. A tear fell down his face as he quivered innocently.

I kissed the moisture away. "I'm…inside you, Zim. I feel you." Zim's eyebrows knitted together, and his face was a picture of disbelieving but agonized ecstasy. I kissed the corner of his mouth as he held the back of my head. "I feel you…"

He creaked open his eyes. "It…feels…so strange." he smiled and was overcome by another twitch, his eyes rolling back blissfully. "Hnn…"

I moved my body. A gentle rocking motion. Zim twisted and sputtered in my arms, and it was enough for me to do it again. And again. And again.

Sweat formed between us. He hissed and snarled and screamed and cried and wept. All of his noises were beautiful to me. His hands were on my back, his sharp claws digging into my soft flesh. I gritted my teeth and took it. His legs were in the air, his toes curling around each other. He stopped resisting quite suddenly, for he began to scream. It startled me, but he began screaming my name, too. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and continued, as my own reflexive moans were heard.

Our eyes met, and I knew the time was near for us both. I clutched him to me, nearly meshing our two bodies together. Zim pressed his lips to my shoulder, gasping weakly. "Mnn…mphh…" He gripped my skin tightly, our shoulders pressing together. "D-Dib…hold me tighter…err…ahh…"

I did. I gasped as the unspeakably wonderful force engulfed me. I clenched my teeth and heaved my breath as it build more and more, higher and higher…

We both craned our necks back in unison, and let tears wash our faces, let each other's hands explore and clench and bunch into fists. I stared up at the ceiling, my vision blurring, but the thin creature I was connected to took my face in his gauzed-up hands. He tilted his face to me, and through desperate moans, he begged, "Look at me."

I did. I watched Zim's eyes pool with tears, watched him scream with ecstasy. I held him and watched him fall from the cloud, high above everything else, where I had been. I fell, too.

We fell together, but luckily, we had each other's arms to break the landing.

The lights seemed softer.

The room seemed kinder.

The scents seemed sweeter.

Life seemed greater.

I laid on the mattress, my body aching, but I was in bliss. I had never felt so good in my entire life. No explosion or conquest was more satisfying than this. My flesh was sticky, my body felt like it had been cramped into a small box for days. But still. It was beautiful.

Beautiful? Had I ever used that word before? Not to describe equpiment or a bloodthirsty plan?

I looked around the room, inside my lab. Now, when I would see this place, I would think of Dib. Think of what he'd done to me. For me.

I was laying on my side, using Dib's arm as a pillow. His naked body curled around mine, his cheek resting on my own. My hands were curled to my chest as I relaxed on the moist mattress. We were a wonderful entanglement of flesh, cream and green. Green. For once, I didn't mind that. I could only admire how good cream and green looked together.

I stroked the soft skin along Dib's forearm, thinking. I had always hated this boy.

I think now, I loved him.

I let my head fall with a smile.

Love.

Dib woke up a few hours later, and we laid in bed for a while, silently running the night's events through our minds. We laughed and blushed and held each other's hands. Dib asked me what really happened with my hands. With an blush at my childishness, I told him. He looked concerned, but not disgusted. He kissed my wrapped palms. I had never been cared for. Not like that.

Dib found a blanket nearby and wrapped us together inside of it, because neither of us wanted to get up yet. Dib also retrieved our undergarments strewn on the floor and we both slipped them on, wanting just a little bit of coverage. Our bare bodies produced warmth beneath the fabric. I don't know how long we laid there, but it wasn't long enough.

"Dib?" I asked quiety.

"Mmm?" I snuggled against Dib's collarbone, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Have you…ever thought of going back home?"

Dib hesitated. "What do you mean? Why would I do that?"

"Well, I don't know. Don't you miss your father and Gaz?"

"I don't have a father, Zim."

I fell silent. "I know. But you have someone who is just as good as any."

"Professor Membrane was a crappy father. He still is, even to Gaz, his own..flesh and blood. I'm only an experiment, Zim. He shouldn't be a father at all." Dib's voice had became edgy. I wanted to be quiet, but more words bubbled over.

"If you went back, though, maybe Professor Membrane could find out about me, and maybe tell the world about me, so I wouldn't have to hide anymore. He could protect me from humans doing tests on me…"

Dib shook his head over me. "No, he wouldn't do that. If he found out about you, he would cut you open and show off your organs all over TV. That's what matters to people like him." Dib's grip around me tightened. "And I would never let that happen to you, Zim."

I sighed quietly. "I know."

Now, I'd like to tell you that we whispered sweet nothings to each other for the rest of the day, had a picture perfect lunch and dinner together, bringing Gir back into the picture. We could watch TV together, wrapped in each other's foreign arms, and kiss and talk and hug and kiss some more.

But that's not what happened.

All of that was interrupted when the elevator door busted down, and three huge men stood inside of it. One held Gir, his arms torn off, his circuits fizzing a bright blue. His sad eyes were flickering out of power.

Another man held a long barreled gun, and was tapping it against his open, gloved palm with steady determination.

And the last man was Professor Membrane.

There wasn't much time to think. In fact, there was no time to think.

That was my dad. I mean…Professor Membrane. They had to have been looking for me.

"Dib! Son! You are here!" he bellowed.

"I-Dad, I mean-Prof-"

"Ugh! What is that green thing? Get him, Johnson! He has my son in his death grip!"

Zim gasped and shrunk towards me instinctively, not at all loosening his 'death grip' on me. He was terrified of being exposed. "Zim, he has a-"

A shot rang out.

I thought for a split second that he had missed. Scientists didn't have aiming capabilities, right?

Right?

Wrong.

_**(head to desk) Im such a hard core perv. I might not touch my computer for a few days.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey. So I felt bad about teh cliffie and teh fact that you guys had to wait like five weeks for the last update, so i'm moving it right along. (no sex in this chapter sorry gais.) **

_**Dib**_

"Agghn!" Zim called out. He clutched his side and fell against me. "I…Dib…" His eyes were faraway.

Without a second thought, I gathered the thin body in my arms and ran for the chamber. The men called after me, but I ignored them, ran from them, and slid into the safe room. The doors shut with a heavy clank.

I had no time for victory.

I ran to the bed I had once laid in, needing help. Now Zim needed me. I laid him down, my hands quivering.

He licked his lips and stared at the ceiling through slitted eyes. "I…ohh…"

I could see it. He'd been shot in the side. Green blood leaked from him profusely. My eyes moistened, but I focused my energy on finding cloth to apply pressure on him. Those bastards…

I found a roll of gauze in the procedure room, wadded it in my fist, and pressed it to Zim's side firmly. His soft, slender abdomen jumped at my touch. He was shaking, his breathing short and choppy.

"Just breathe, Zim. Just focus on breathing. There you go. Alright…" I muttered to Zim, trying to calm myself down, as well. The banging on the door wasn't helping.

"Come out, you vile beast! Surrender my son!" Professor Membrane bellowed. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to scream back that I was not his flesh and blood. I was merely a Frankenstein creation.

"Dib…" Zim rasped weakly, tugging at my wrist. His hands were slick with green liquid. I pressed harder to Zim. He moaned in pain, clutching my forearm, staining me with his innocent blood. I shut my eyes as they pricked and stung with guilty tears.

Zim looked tired, peaceful. His hands slid from my arm. The bed was stained with green liquid. "Zim, stay awake, okay?" I whispered heatedly.

He nodded slowly. "It hurts…"

I gritted my teeth. "I know. I'm so sorry." I said fiercely, cupping his face with one hand. A dribble of blood blotched his smooth cheek. He blinked up at me, his eyes out of focus.

Zim licked his pale lips. "I never would have thought…this sort of thing would happen."

My eyes welled up at a threateningly alarming rate. "Zim, I am so, so sorry…this should have never happened, you're right, I-"

"No," Zim mused, touching my face with a weak hand, still wrapped in fraying gauze. "I never thought that I could be loved." My tears broke free, running down my face as I stared at Zim, his soft words filling the room, even over the clamour outside the door. Zim winced and shut his eyes with a stifled moan. "C-Come lay with me."

I did as he said, without a word. I walked around the table and settled behind him, cradling him to me, his back pressing to my chest. My hand still pressed into his exposed side. I could feel his heartbeat, so close, but so weak. My face was wet, my chin quivered. "Zim…"

Zim laughed dryly, so weakly. He shivered in my arms. "Of all earthlings, I chose you to be my love-pet." He shook his head gently, as if he were talking to himself. "The one human I hated…turned out to be the creature I loved the most, on this planet or the next."

My throat clogged, my eyes red from tears. "Hush, Zim…don't t-try to talk…" My voice broke, a dry sob wracking my body. Zim stroked my hand comfortingly, the one that pressed gauze into his wound. It shook with fatigue and sorrow.

Zim moved his head weakly. I came closer, hooking my chin on his shoulder. Our cheeks rested against each other. Zim's face was as wet as mine. His tears flowed silently. Zims' huge red eyes were half lit. "Dib…"

I couldn't even reply. I only choked out a sob and waited for his to speak.

"I love you."

Zim shuddered and rested his head back down. His antennae quivered and fell limply against his head, and his hand, which had been upon mine, fell. Blood leaked between my lonesome fingers.

I closed my eyes, bit my lip; did all I could to keep from wailing in grief. I sniffed in the silence between us, despite the men outside hitting the door hard enough to make the lights rattle.

I stroked the alien's green head. It was so silken. He felt so limp in my arms. I opened my mouth, my lips quivering terribly.

"I…I love you, too, Zim."

"Son! Come out right now!" Professor Membrane bellowed from the other side.

I stood up, my entire body feeling numb. Zim lay on the bed, his huge eyes closed in peace. Snot and tears and Zim's blood splotched my face, I but I didn't care. The anger was so deep. The sorrow.

I stepped up to the door, my fingers wavering over the control keys. A flashing green word displayed itself to me. Open?

I supposed Zim hadn't had time to completely lock it. I could still open it myself.

The entrance whisked open.

My fath-Professor Membrane froze in a pose, his fist about to barrel down on the door. His assistant stopped, too. One had the gun that had killed Zim to beat with. The other had…Gir's arm. I gagged in my throat, my eyes sore from crying. I was spent.

"Son! You're alive!" Membrane cried. He held out his arms, as if to hug me. For the first time…

"No!" I screamed, ripping my arm from his grasp. The three men stood in silent shock. This was obviously not the grateful thanks of a survivor they'd expected. I panted, my hands shaking in fists of rage.

I gritted my teeth, my body already heated up, ready for anything.

"Son, Dib, stop acting foolish. Did that green animal poison you?' Membrane soothed, as if I had gone mad. Maybe I had.

"I…am not…your son!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I turned and grabbed one of Zim's tables and threw it. Beakers and glass instruments shattered with mind-numbing pitch. The men covered their ears, but Membrane stood, a statue.

"You bastard! You killed Zim! He's dead because of you! You…you…son of a bitch! I hate you!" I screamed, wishing to feel some relief, but there was none. In a rage, I reached out, grabbed the man with the gun. He gasped as I threw him as far as I could, fueled on adrenaline, vengance, and teenage agility. My thin muscles bulged under my white skin.

The man groaned as he tumbled to the floor. I shoved past the professor, who towered but remained unmoving. I glared daggers at the standing assistant, as he clutched the robotic limb to his chest in fear. I snatched the fizzling arm from the weasel's hand, and punched him square in the nose. I clutched the arm to my heart, wishing it all away like a hopeful child. This was my fault…

"Dib. Get a hold of yourself." Strong hands wrapped in black rubber grabbed my shoulders. I shook and wept in silent rage as he turned me to face him. I only glared, with all the hate I could muster.

"You killed him."

"Killed who? The monster? I hope so."

I slammed into my father, my lithe muscles stronger than expected. He staggered back, but kept his composure. "NO! NOT THE MONSTER! ZIM! YOU KILLED ZIM!" I stopped, running my shaking fingers through my raven hair. "Go in there…and bring him back."

"What? Bring him-?"

"Bring him back." I snapped, my teeth grinding. I was seeing double. Was I going crazy with grief? I was going mad… "Find a way to bring him back to me." I didn't care how that sounded to him.

He looked around the lab. "I'm not sure if I can, son."

I stared at him, glaring daggers. "If you can create a child, you can bring the dead back to life. Isn't that right?" I turned to the chamber, seeing Zim, a still, green figure on the bed. I sighed harshly. "And don't call me your son. Get to work."

Membrane was silent and walked into the room, one of his assistants following, holding his bleeding face. The other remained on the floor. I still held Gir's missing arm.

I surveyed the lab, and easily found the broken robot. He laid on the dark ground, looking quite alone and helpless. He was turned off, all of his lights black. He had no limbs.

Trying to calm myself with what was happening, I busied myself by going upstairs to harvest Gir's pieces. I found his other arm soon enough, and his two legs right at the front door. That must have been when he tried to attack them. I swallowed painfully, placing the pieces on the carpet. With nimble fingers, I redirected wires and turned bolts. Gir was one part again.

His eyes were dim, and then they began to glow softly. He blinked and rubbed his silver head. It had once been spotless metal, but a large dent was over his left eye now. "Owie."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You're alright." Gir sat up and smiled sadly, then launched at me, hugging me fiercely. I was still for a moment before returning the favor. The robot pulled away, one of his eyes askew. I gently fastened it as he spoke. "Where's Master?"

I bit my lip. "He's…he got hurt. He's trying to get better."

"Are those meanie men still here?" Gir asked, hugging himself as a defense. I shook my head cautiously.

"They're helping Zim."

Gir's eyes widened and glowed. I patted his head with shaking fingers.

"It'll be okay, Gir. I…" I wanted to make a promise, but it wasn't one I could keep. I hugged the robot to my chest and sighed.

**(WEEPWEEP) just keep on reading! I didn't put 'character death' in my summary, did i? Have a little faith in the POWER OF TRUE LOVEEE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so slow at updates. And i hafta say, thank you all SO much. you are all so sweet, and if i could bake you all a lemon cake with 'ZADR' written on it in pink frosting, I so would. Thank you for not flaming me for my weird fetishes, but instead embracing them! We still got a lot to go, so hopefully you're not bored with Zim and Dib just yet.**

_**Dib**_

Before I went back down to the lab, I gathered some clothes. I had found some in the cupboard of the bathroom-stacked up like towels. Weird. I took a shirt out, realizing it was my size. They were for me. I supposed Zim had planned for me to stay for quite a while.

With my eyes stinging anew, I rushed downstairs. Gir waited for me by the toilet, uneasy about descending down at all. I gave him an assuring glance.

I stalked through into the lab. "How is he?" I asked, Gir in my arms. He was as still and silent as I'd ever seen him.

Membrane stepped aside to let me see a huge horizontal tube filled with glowing blue water. Zim floated inside of it, seeming to sleep. He was so peaceful. "I've done it. He must spend twenty-four hours in there. The small metal bulb on his back seems to be helping a great amount. I don't know what it is, but without it, his chance of survival would be extremely slim. When he gets out, he will still be terribly weak. But he will live, I know it."

I felt like weeping with joy, but I only nodded curtly.

Professor Membrane touched my shoulder. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes, Son-"

"Dib." I cut in.

He shifted uneasily. "…Dib. But I hope I can make it up to you this way."

I bit my lip with anger. "You made him this way. It was your fault he died."

"I know. And I am sorry. I didn't know he meant anything to you."

I shrugged his hand off. I cast my eyes on the ground and sighed silently. "I can't forgive you. Not yet. But…I might be able to. Someday." I looked up, and I felt like Dib Membrane again, a normal human defending his own race. If only it could be so simple again. "Can…can I see him?" I stuttered.

Professor Membrane nodded once, and moved aside to let me through the door where Zim was being nursed back to life.

The men must have harvested some of Zim's equipment for the miracle to work. Inside was a large glass tube, and inside, was Zim. The tube seemed quite small for Zim's long, lean body. It lay on it's side, acting like a bed to him. The liquid he was submerged in gave off a faint glow. Dozens of tiny stickers with thin wires drawing from them were attached to Zim's flesh.

I pressed a palm to the glass, gazing at him. I had held him dead in my arms just a few hours ago. His antennas laid on his smooth, green head, his brilliant ruby eyes shut from the world. I was once again thankful that he appeared so peaceful.

I pulled up a chair, knowing I would be here for a long time. The professor's men were out in Zim's lab, and Gir was off doing something carefree, probably to ease his simple mind. I stroked the glass, imagining it was Zim's skin. "Zim."

It seemed silly, talking to him, but it also seemed terrible not to. Even an awake person couldn't hear through the glass, and yet, I spoke to him in a low, loving tone.

"You will be okay, Zim. I'm sorry for all of this." I licked my lips, feeling guilt burrow within my gut. "I hope you are at least having good dreams. About world conquest or whatever." I chuckled to myself, and stopped. Maybe Zim didn't find the same fascination about death anymore, about crushing human life. A few things might have changed him, after all.

"I hope you are dreaming about me, then. About us." It felt good to say that instead. I smiled sadly and leaned forth more. I pressed my forehead to the glass for a moment, muttering, "I really do love you, Zim. Isn't it strange?" I paused, as if he would reply. "We hated each other in elementary school. If someone told me that someday I would be hugging you, kissing you…making love to you…I would have died in laughter. Or sadly, in disgust." I clenched my teeth. "But I know I shouldn't be ashamed. I wish I wasn't…there are a few things being stacked against our relationship, you know. Like gender…and species." I smiled softly.

I was quiet for a while, then began to tell Zim stories about us in elementary school. I laughed at silly juvenile antics, felt a pang of regret when I recalled ever harming Zim, or a black emptiness when I remembered him returning the favor.

And now, he had taken a bullet for me? It was almost not comprehendible. He had also saved my life by picking me up on the side of the road. A single tear slipped behind my glasses; the ones Zim had fashioned just for me. "I hope you wake up soon, Zim. I miss you already, and you are sitting right here in front of me. I just want you to wake up. I want to help you get better." I hung my head, and slid my hand from the glass. I wheeled away from the chamber where Zim lay in a floating slumber, and felt the need to sleep myself.

A gray fog descended upon me, then it began a soft, black sheet. I slept.

I awoke to a soft suctioning sound. It was almost like a clumsy slurping, like someone was trying to get all the contents of a drink through a straw. I rubbed at my eyes, feeling a major crick forming in my neck from sleeping on a swivel chair. I groaned low in my throat, and willed my eyes to open.

There was a large hose connected to Zim's liquid chamber, but the liquid was going down rapidly. I felt my eyes widen as I saw Zim's head turned slightly, his glassy eyes confused and frightened as the men who killed him busied themselves around him.

Zim was alright. He was awake.

I lunged up from my chair and hit the glass with a thump. Zim twitched in fright, but his eyes cast upward slowly, and a sense of relaxation wracked his thin frame. He attempted a smile, but it came out as a mere twitch of his cheek.

"Zim." I whispered, though he probably still couldn't hear in the tube. The liquid puddled under him, there was almost none left. I noticed he was shivering slightly in his wet skin.

"Thank you for your work, gentlemen." I turned to see the professor watching from afar as his men worked on leaking out Zim's resting place. I bit my lip when I saw one of them had a purple bruise on his face, forming from his nose bridge to his under eyes. I decided I didn't feel that bad about it.

I felt a twang of restlessness when the men unscrewed the hose and began to wheel away the stored goo. Zim's head lolled to the side, his eyes questioning. "Excuse me?" I said levelly. "Aren't you going to take him out?"

One of the men shook his head, and I glanced at Membrane. "Take him out, Professor. He doesn't want to be in there." I said firmly. The man wrung his black, gloved hands together.

"He needs to rest."

"I know." I insisted. "But I want to see him. He doesn't want to be trapped in there. He needs me."

Professor cocked his head. "You see him, do you not?"

I clenched my fists. "That's not what I mean."

"He needs to rest in there, Zim. Outside, he is subject to be harmed. Like that wild robot flailing about this lab." Membrane insisted. I bit my lip with anger.

"You get him out of there or I will break that glass." I hissed.

"Do that and you will shower him with shards, are you unaware of that?" Professor said tauntingly, it seemed. I shook my head in frustration. "It's for his own good, Dib. He needs to recover." The tall man turned, his hands clasped, before pausing. "I'm sorry, son. I know he means a lot to you. Perhaps…more than I approve of."

Anger surged within me. "I don't care if you approve or not. You aren't my father."

The professor whirled around. "Yes, I am, Dib! Say what you want, but I made you, and you are my son!"

"I am not your son! I am a freaking creation, made by your sick mind! Get out!" I screamed.

"If you won't call me your father, I won't call you my son!"

I reeled back, my face burning. The man in front of me smoothed out his coat and hissed, "I wouldn't want a fag for a son, anyway."

Bitter ice surged through my veins, and sweat broke out along my brow. My knees buckled. I opened my mouth to scream back, but I couldn't even muster a squeak. My eyes pricked with tears. How could he…?

Professor Membrane turned around and the two assistants followed with their heads hung low. I swallowed what felt like a lump of glass, and stared at the ground, his terrible words pounding inside of my skull. I felt nauseous. I gagged for a moment, and fell to my knees.

Why should I care?

Because he was the only father I'd ever known, and he didn't accept me. No one would.

I heard a faint, soft pattering. I turned my head to see Zim, raising his small green fist, tapping it to the glass. I crawled over stiffly and rested my hand on the glass.

Zim's eyes were wide and bright, but perhaps not as shining as they used to be. He looked so tired. And sad.

I noticed that the hole where the assistants had withdrawn the tube was agape, about half a foot in radius. I clamped on my jaw. Zim had heard everything.

I reached inside, my eyes blurring, and was able to touch Zim's bare shoulder. He looked up at me, unblinkingly. Concern crossed his smooth features.

"It's alright, Zim. We're fine." I said thinly. Zim reached up, with a few tries, to touch my hand. I carefully wrapped my fingers around his own and sighed. I wished I could hold him. I wished I could be held in return. I pressed my cheek to the glass and smiled sadly at Zim. "You okay?"

He nodded once, slowly and weakly. I stroked his hand. "You can sleep more if you want." I offered when his eyes began to lower. He didn't raise any response. He only tilted his head and began to sleep in the blueish liquid.

I didn't let go of his hand.

**Moral of the story: Professor Membrane is a douche. I never liked him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my friends! Again, I bow at your feet to your unrelenting support. I really makes me feel better about writing a story about a human and alien getting it on. SO THANKS. and prepare yourself for a pretty angsty chapter. OH THE ANGST.**

_**Zim**_

I sat up warily, my eyes cracking open. I felt something warm and firm behind me, sitting me upright. Dib's body. I nuzzled against his shirt for a moment, then willed myself to sit up fully. My head swam.

My mouth felt dry, every tendon was numb. I felt so drained. I only wanted to sleep. But I had to get better. I had to help myself along.

I clawed at a nearby wall, scratching at it until I was standing. My knobby knees wobbled, my shins seeming to bow. I swallowed dryly, my hand roaming down my side. A soft, odd pian lanced up my spine from my fingertips. That's where I had been shot. I breathed heavily, fingering the soft, bare skin. It was puckered and scratchy from stitches. So foreign. My face broke out in heat, but my body was freezing cold.

I willed myself to take a step. It was so much easier to just lay and sleep. I sighed and turned to my previous slumbering place.

Dib sat up against the wall, his head cocked slightly as he slept. My heart squeezed a tiny bit. His glasses were perched on the edge of his nose. I could see the dark halos under his closed eyelids. His face looked sallow, paler than usual, if it were possible. I had done it…his father had shot me, but he was so tired. I was too. This was a mess. Why…why had I ever gone to earth?

My eyes stung. Things would have been so much easier. I would have never fallen in love with a species beyond my own superior race. I used to hate humans, they were greasy, smelling monkeys. But I knew all along that Dib was different. From the moment I stepped into my elementary classroom, I noticed the boy with a pale complexion, jet black hair, and round glasses. His toffee eyes lit up, and he pointed at me with speechless horror. I thought the rest of them would do the same, but they were as stupid as I had suspected. Dib was witty, cunning, and charming. Even if he broke the earthling mold by simply owning a functioning brain.

I turned away. Things were so complicated. I was supposed to take over Earth in a matter of weeks, but the truth was, after the years of failure passed, I began to become attached to the floating ball of dirt called Earth. Maybe not so much the society. Maybe it was just Dib. Maybe I never wanted to admit that I enjoyed playing cat and mouse with him. I never thought about the romantic aspect I had been blissfully blindsided by. Dib was my enemy, but also, my only friend, even if neither of us admitted it.

On the playground, we used to quarrel, but it was always time spent together. We practically stalked each other, and as years passed, techniques became more resourceful; more sneaky. It was a thrilling chase to outdo the other.

I pressed my cheek to the metal wall, and stumbled out of the lab, leaving Dib sleeping on the ground. What now…?

I couldn't think about it. I couldn't even believe the things that had happened. Everything was falling apart.

I reached my chute to plow upstairs in my toilet transportation, and fell inside, landing on my butt. I rested my chin on my knees, my eyes fluttering closed until I emerged from my porcelain entry way.

I hobbled out and plunged onto the soft couch. I supposed Gir was off doing something besides watch television. The room was comfortingly silent. I thought about how the last time I lay there, Dib was holding me firmly against his chest. He smelled like cotton and soap. Clean. Dib.

I rested for a while, and decided to get up again, feeling accomplished by moving, but weighed down by the blur of painful and confusingly wonderful memories. I palmed the wall as I moved down the hallway. I found my recording room. Pictures, journals-pretty primitive stuff. It had actually became Gir's play room, it seemed. Stuffed pigs and monkeys littered the floor amongst junk food bags and boxes. It was dark. The furry bodies made the silent area seem like a grave yard. I closed my eyes with a mental wince.

I walked to the window. I stared into the sky, and for the first time ever on Earth, found beauty in the planet. A lump in my throat formed as I stared into the sky, speechless. I had never taken notice before.

Entranced, I reached out and opened the window, weakly climbing up the sill. I was in no condition for this, but I didn't care. I gripped the ladder on the side of the house, leading to the observatory lense. But I didn't want to look through a silly lense. I just wanted to see with my own eyes.

My feet slipped on the cold ladder rungs. It was freezing out; my body shuddered in the temperature, my green skin layered with cold frost, it seemed. I shivered violently and thought of going back, but I couldn't. I summed up my strength and climbed the ladder rungs. What was I doing…?

I finally reached the roof. The observatory lense was hidden beneath the house shingles at the moment. I shivered, my teeth chattering. I winced and groaned when the snow under my hands melted into water. It scalded by hands; a fine steam working off my skin. Very quickly, I hurried to the near-top of the home, and sat on my pants, unharmed by the fallen snow, essentially water.

I craned my head and stared at the sky once again, feeling a flushing, breathless stupor.

The snow swirled down all around me. I couldn't tell what were stars and what were brilliant ice crystals. The yellow-orange illumination from the streetlamps caught the flake's designs. I could see them with my keen red eyes. They danced all around me, lovely, intricate patterns. How could that happen? They were all so wonderful. Earth wasn't as dull as I thought.

My flesh was freezing, but I sat there, simply watching the snow dance with the stars. Two different things, dancing together that way. No one had the heart to tell them they were so different. But they didn't care.

My eyes welled up. I bit my lip angrily, willing myself to stop weeping so much! It was all I did these past weeks. There was no reason to. I stubbornly turned from the stars as if they would see my weakness. The tears coursed down my cheeks, freezing in place. I gasped quietly, my lungs swelling up.

Dib was human.

Dib was a male.

Dib was disowned because of me.

Dib's father killed me.

Dib loved me.

I stared at my hands, stripped from gauze. Ugly scars lanced up my forearm, and a round dark point stood out on my other palm from the pencil wound. I felt my shoulders quiver, from more than the cold.

I was an Irken Invader.

I had a duty to the Tallest, and to my own race.

I was supposed to destroy Earth.

I was supposed to destroy all humans. All life.

I was supposed to have killed Dib long, long ago.

I…loved Dib.

Tears fell down my cheeks like waterfalls, searing my flesh. I winced and bit my lip as I sat there boiling in my own sorrows, but I couldn't stop. I clutched my head and began to whimper, then cry, then sob until my body was sore.

I wailed and cried so childishly, but it was almost like an indulgence. All of the confusion hit me ten-fold. What was going to happen? What about Dib? What about me? What about us? There was never supposed to be an 'us'! Relationships were forbidden..Invaders didn't do it…What would Irk think…? I was a disgrace…I would be surely banished…and Dib…

"Zim! Holy crap, what are you doing?"

I froze in my position, my head buried in my crossed arms, draped over my thin legs. The humiliation never seized.

A warm, soft hand gripped my upper arm. It jostled me with a surprising force; I looked up at Dib, my face sokaing with pitiful tears. I looked at him warily. Disgracefully.

"Oh, God, Zim…" He enveloped me in a warm, forgiving hug, clutching me so tightly, as if he'd forgotten my frailness. I didn't care, either.

I burrowed against his shirt as he held me tightly. "What were you doing? What the hell were you thinking?" Dib's voice rose. He was angry. He pulled me from his warm body, clutching my shoulsers, holding me at arm's length. I blinked at him, startled. "Answer me, dammit!" Dib commanded, his voice breaking. His lip quivered, but he bit it firmly. His eyebrows knitted together desperately.

Salt tears stung my eyes once more. "I wanted to see the stars."

Dib shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zim…"

I looked up at the sky. "Aren't they…beautiful, though?" I paused to catch my sorrowed breath. When I looked back at Dib, he was staring at me with both incredulity and awe. A tear swept my cheek.

I couldn't hold it in. "What are we going to do, Dib?" I pleaded, my voice moist with tears. His toffee eyes glimmered with sadness.

"I…don't know…" he admitted, touching my arm. I stared at his hand. So unlike my own. I squinted out new tears.

"I could go…back home…"

"Yeah, let's get you inside. C'mon, Zim." Dib touched my arm protectively but I shrugged away gently, pleading with my eyes for him to understand and accept.

"No. Planet Irk."

Dib froze. His dry lips moved: "Wh-why would you do that?"

I shook my head gently. "Your home is here. My home is there."

Dib blinked. "No. No! Zim, your home is here! Earth! You can't just up and…and leave!"

"It'll fix everything!" I shouted.

"It'll make everything even more broken than it already is!" Dib hollered back pleadingly. I had to do it, though…

"Things will get better if I'm gone. You and your father could patch things up. You could move on with life and forget about the disgusting things we've done together. The forbidden things we did." I said flatly. It didn't sounds like me. I didn't want to believe these things.

"What we did wasn't disgusting! Was it to you, Zim? Was it? Did you really feel that revolted?" Dib asked frantically, leaning forth, his eyes glistening. I looked away, pained by his expression and accusations. Of course they weren't disgusting acts…I would always treasure them. I had never felt so wanted..so needed.

"Believe me, Dib, this is way harder on me than it is on you!" I snapped, tears flying off my cheeks. Dib's eyes widened, his jaw dropped slack.

"How the hell could you possibly say that?" he hollered, a tear rolling down his flushed face. I clenched my fists and whispered, "Because I had never…ever felt love before you. Whether you knew it back then or not, Professor Membrane was your father once. You loved him, and he loved you. You know this. You had a family, as much as they turned out to dissappoint you. I had nothing, Dib. Nothing in the world. And to go back to a planet where affection is almost frowned upon…it seems unbearable. I…don't know if I can do it. But I will try. For you." I looked up at Dib, my cursed eyes welling up so quickly that I only saw a blur of the figure before me. I shook my head as the tears flowed. I hid my face in a palm.

Dib was silent and still for a few beats, but I heard him rustle over and touch my heated face. He held my chin with feather lightness, and I didn't turn away. I merely watched as if he were aglow. He was, I supposed. Crystaline snowflakes circled around him, catching in his raven-black hair. The moon, fogged up faintly over the horizon, bloomed over Dib like a halo.

"Then don't try, Zim. Stay here with me."

It seemed too easy. My brain hurt, my body hurt. I was freezing cold, my face raw with tears. I pressed my forehead to Dib's and whispered, "Just take me inside. Please."

Dib hugged me tightly and helped me to the edge of the roof, where he guided me down the freezing cold ladder. I shivered and shook violently until I found footing in Gir's playroom. I rubbed my sore palms together frantically until Dib whisked in beside me and hugged me, his warmth enveloping me pleasantly. For a moment, I forgot everything.

_**Dib**_

"Master! You all better!" Gir squealed with sheer glee, bouncing off the couch, the remote flinging across the room. Zim smiled warily as I touched the small of his back, reminding him I was here if he was wary. Gir approached quickly, but halted abruptly, taking in Zim's half-lit eyes and sagging posture. "Master!" Gir crooned affectionately, stumbling into his legs and hugging them fiercely. My heart knotted; Gir really did care about Zim, it was clear that he saw him as a brother more than a superior. Or a best friend.

Zim patted Gir's head softly, chuckling under his breath. "Good to see you, too, Gir."

"Imma make you some pizza, Master!" Gir exclaimed, plowing into the kitchen, seizing flour and tomato sauce and throwing it into his silver head. He giggled as it vibrated and hummed and steamed.

I pressed my fingers against Zim's back, dimpling his soft flesh. He hummed to himself and headed for the couch. I plopped down beside him and took his hand comfortably. "How are you feeling?"

Zim smiled softly, his brilliant eyes hazy with affection. "Fine." He squeezed my hand just as Gir came in, producing a perfect, steaming pizza for us to share.

Gir sat between us as we nibbled on our pizza. The screen was a blur to me. I was only paying attention to what was happening around me. Zim leaned on my shoulder, munching on the rest of his crust. Gir snuggled between our two bodies, not minding Zim as he tried to get closer to me. I smiled softly.

I had a family now, and I loved this one with my entire heart. Who would have known…? A robot, an alien, and a human, constructing a perfect family portrait in my mind. Zim's head nestled under my chin, Gir crawling into his sleepy master's lap, wiping at his grease-stained face. I stroked Zim's upper arm, my limb wrapped around his shoulders lovingly.

I wished it could go on forever, but much as I wished I could be the correct one in the situation, im was right when he had wept up on the roof. This couldn't go on forever without society stepping in to make it crumble. I bit my lip and felt Zim breathing beside me, Gir's metallic limbs squeaking as he curled up on the alien's lap. I sighed quietly, my heart throbbing.

How long could it last before everything fell apart for the last time?

_**-Later that Night**_

Zim rolled his head around on his thin, long neck. His face was shiny with a fine sheen of sweat, his sharp teeth pulling at his bottom lip. His large red eyes squinted in the darkness, his sharp nails dragging along my spine. "Dib…"

I panted quietly in response, rolling off of Zim's body. I nestled myself beside him, my mouth near the hollow of his neck. I watched his throat bob as he swallowed, his thin tounge whipping out with lick his thin lips. His chest rose and fell in the dark room.

I glanced up at the window, glowing softly. I could see through the half-pulled blinds the white flakes twirling outside. I laid my hands possessively over Zim's chest, his ribs rippling under my soft palm. He felt so good. Every touch was warm, every caress gentle.

Zim's eyes were half lit, then finally closed as he rested. I watched the window, surveyed the room where Zim slept. Irken flags was the decoration of choice, blueprints and machinery scrappings. It was bathed in a soft, dark blue glow. It was peaceful and silent. I could only hear Zim's feather-light breathing.

Zim's breathing was regular until he began to sleep. I smiled softly, sitting up on my elbow, my fingers continuing to dance over Zim's naked chest. A smile quirked his seemingly 'sleeping' visage.

"You can't fool me." I whispered playfully, nipping his jaw line. He chuckled under his husky breath. His brilliant eyes cracked open, and he tilted his head at the window.

"I love the snow." he whispered.

"Really?" I stroked his upper arm.

He nodded almost sadly. "It's just so…different. Every flake is different. It's very…"

"Beautiful?" I offered, staring at him instead of the snow.

He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. "I'm going to miss it."

Chills froze my veins. My hands gripped his shoulder firmly. "Zim. Stop it."

He didn't look at me, he laid there at still as a statue. I swiftly sat up and loomed over Zim, my palms on either side of him. I snagged his chin fiercely, and once he gave in, I saw that his eyes were glassy with sorrow. "Zim…" I swept my hand along his cheek.

"It's not easy for me, either, Dib! I don't want to go, you know!" he exclaimed suddenly. I drew back.

"Then don't go. You don't need to go, Zim!" I couldn't help my rising voice. He rolled his head away from looking at me as he squinted his large, glowing eyes.

"I must…"

I shook my head. "Why? Tell me why you think you have to. If you go, you are at least taking me with you." I said somberly.

Zim's eyes widened with shock. "Take you with me? Impossible. Any attraction to males is forbidden, moreso on my planet than yours! They would kill us both!" Zim clutched my wrist desperately. I bit my lip. "Not to mention…any arrival of another species is banished to become a lab rat, so to speak; endless tests. Brutal, horrifying tests. Grueling pain…jail cells…dissections…that will never happen to you, dammit!" Zim cried out, tears streaking his face. My muscles clenched, my jaw clamped.

I rubbed my hands over Zim's wet cheeks. "Hush, Zim. Calm donw. We don't need to talk about this." I practically begged. Zim shut his eyes and quivered. How I hated to see him this way. "Please stop crying, Zim." I whispered, kissing his forehead. When I pulled away, Zim rubbed at his eyes furiously. I stroked his smooth head comfortingly. "You okay?" I murmured gently. He nodded. I kissed his eyelids and nestled back down beside him.

He stared at the ceiling. I stared at him. He sighed. "Why must things be so difficult?"

I smiled wryly. "Life wasn't meant to be easy."

He chuckled darkly. "I should have destroyed this planet while I had the chance."

I smiled. "Yeah. It would have made things a whole lot easier." I kissed Zim's cheek and muttered for him to get some sleep. I curled up under the flannel sheet over our thin bodies. The green boy nuzzled up against me, wrapping his lanky arms around my ribs. He placed his head on my chest, and began to sleep.

**Forgive the cheesy LATER THAT NIGHT otherwise it would sound like that happened rigth after pizza family TV time. Let's not scar Gir mentally, shall we?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, guys. sorry i took a long Zim-less lapse. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and this is NOT the end. Keep that in mind.**

**_Dib_**

The week went on, and both of us tried to push the past out of our minds. We tried to live without mentioning the problems that would arise. So, imagine the relief we both felt when Gir tumbled into the kitchen, dragging a garbage can lid behind him. "Sleddin'! Sleddin'! Let's go, Master! And Puppy-Head! Let's go!" He leapt around joyfully. Zim smiled from the couch, me from the kitchen as I dried dishes. Zim stood up and headed for the bathroom to construct his disguise. "Your suit is in my lab, Gir."

The robot squealed joyfully and darted for the toilet, abandoning his makesift sled. He dove down the drain with a slurping sucking noise. I smiled and put the dishes away, walking down the hall to find Zim. He was digging in the hallway closet, his jet black wig on, his blue contacts placed perfectly over his red eyes. He pulled out some scarves and hats. They fell on the floor along with a couple parkas. They still had tags on them.

"You've never been out in the snow?" I asked.

Zim looked up at me, wrapping a scarf around his thin neck. "I've always been a little repulsed by it-I mean, it is a form of water. Or so the tecahers at Skool have told me." He shrugged on a puffy black coat and shrugged. "I just have to use a lot of protection." He tugged on a knit cap. I smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you, Zim."

He blinked at my sincerity. He smiled softly and tossed me a coat. "Get dressed before Gir gets back, okay?" I grinned and slipped into a dark blue coat, wrapping a long striped scarf around my neck. I pulled on a hat as well and followed Zim out into the living room, where Gir stood in his green dog outfit, jumping with glee.

Dib clutched Gir to his chest as they took a turn down the hill. Dib smiled as Gir waved his arms and screeched with joy, the snow plowing up around them. I stood from the top of the hill, smiling gently at the display.

All the wasted years. I had only known revenge, hatred, and death plots. There were things more than that, and I was ashamed to admit I used to think emotions like love and affection and acceptance were silly, stupids things. But they were so wonderful once I got a hold on them.

Gir's screams drew my attention back. He and Dib collapsed in the snow, the sled tipping them over. Gir spasmed in the white powder, throwing handfuls up in the air. It sprinkled onto Dib's hair and hat as the boy giggled along with the robot. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink as the robot romped around him, twirling snow into the air. Gir leapt up and perched on Dib's head, claiming that Dib smelled like cozy doggies. I laughed to myself and waved at my family from the overlooking hill.

Gir waved enthusiastically and gripped Dib's collar as the human gathered the sled. Dib cried out in surprise when Gir launched into the air, gripping him tightly by the parka. Blue smoke filled the white, crisp air as they flew through the sky, finally collapsing at my feet, a mass of giggles. Dib looked up, his golden eyes catching the misty light. I smiled back as Gir adjusted himself on the sled once more. "Your turn, Master! Get on, get on, get on! Getongetongeton-"

"Alright, Gir!" I laughed and sat behind him, gripping him tightly to my chest. My long legs cramped into the small space beneath me, Gir's metallic body prodding against my chest under his fuzzy green fabric. His arms protruded out of the sled and launched us down the hill.

"Wheeee!" Gir screamed, flailing his arms in the chilled air. I clutched Gir in the exciting exhiliration of the moment as the expanse of white flew by us. I felt my face break into a smile as we tore down the hill. We began to slow down, and Gir took hold of the metal sled's lip and turned us sharply, plowing the contents into the snow. I laughed as we launched into the soft powder. Gir was trembling with giggles beside me, tearing himself up off the ground to bounce about and demand to do it again. I hissed silently when some snow fell down my parka, leaving my skin tingling with hot pain. I swallowed and shook it out as Gir grabbed the sled. I could hear Dib laughing from the top of the hill.

He waved down at me, and I waved back, smiling at him joyfully.

It was a perfect day.

Why couldn't it stay this way…?

_**Zim**_

I sat on the couch, cuddled into a blanket. Dib walked in, toweling at his damp hair form the snow. His sythe-like lock fell between his eyes, and his glasses were slightly fogged. I smiled to myself.

"Hey. How's your back?" Dib said, smiling with the damp towle in his hands. I shrugged.

"It's fine now." I reached back and touched the nape of my neck gently, feeling a soft scalding mark there. Dib came to sit beside me, brushing away my wig to see my neck. I purred silently at his touch. He ran his thumb over the nape. I nearly melted when he brushed his lips over the skin. I shivered and giggled. Dib hooked his chin on my shoulder and cuddled closely.

We watched T.V. for a while, just me and Dib. Then Gir came in and made us hot chocolate. The moment was so happy…it was almost cheesy. I shook my head to the thought and took the warm cup in my hands, blowing on the boiling marshmallows.

Gir wriggled into my blanket, and we watched some mindless human shows. I didn't mind.

Hours ticked by, and Gir fell into shutdown/sleep mode and fell to the ground with a comfortable thump. I shook my head at the silly robot. Dib lounged against the couch, asleep. No longer wrapped around me.

I shrugged out of the blanket. It was so warm. Comforting.

I stared at Dib. I felt very chilly without the blanket, without Dib.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

I had to do it now.

I slunk from the couch, tiptoed around Gir, and headed for my lab. I stopped briefly, glancing at a small piece of paper on the kitchen table. I gripped it as if it would fly away and scribbled on it with a dying pen. I folded it, left it neatly on the table. I went for the lab entrance, with my heart shattering the whole way down.

_**Dib**_

A loud humming stirred me awake. I groaned through parted lips and willed my eyes to open. I adjusted my glasses and tugged at the blanket. "Zim?"

I blinked sleepily and looked around the dark living room. The T.V. droned on at a low volume. Gir laid on the floor, sleeping obliviously. Zim was gone.

I stood up. "Zim? Hey, Zim, you up here?" Maybe he was just downstairs.

I began to make my way towards the kitchen when a blinding light flashed through the half-lit blinds. I winced and gasped, snatching at the plastic shades. I was met with a startling light, brilliant but awful. My eyes burned as I stumbled back against the wall. The house shook and rumbled, the lights engulfing everything.

I stumbled for the door, grabbing the handle frantically. My socked feet fell into the snow, but what I saw gave it no comaprison. My jaw dropped, and my eyes dilated…I could practically feel it. Wind whooshed all around me, tugging at my clothes and my hair. I felt a lump in my throat, constricting my airways so violently fast…my heart pumped in my chest as if it wanted to break my ribs. No…it couldn't be happening…

Zim's spaceship loomed over me. The lights were brilliant, casting over the entire block, yet no one was stepping out to see the ruckus. It was late…but society was so blind and stupid.

"Zim!" I screamed as loudly as I could. I clenched my fists and prayed that he knew I was here. "ZIM!" I shouted desperately.

The ship hummed over me, hovering like a dangerous black cloud. I clutched my shirt, my heart vibrating against my knuckles.

A silouette stood out against the Irken lights, flahsing every which way. I sighed, seeing the lanky form as it gripped a wad of rope and tossed it over the side. The end dangled several feet above me. "Zim!" I shouted again, knowing I could be heard. I could see Zim's black wig whipping in the torrents of wind. Snow danced in the air, pelted my face.

The lithe figure slid down the rope ladder with grace and agility. I admired him for a moment. I could see his green skin, make out his face. "Zim, what the hell are you-"

Zim's face was awash with tears. So many, in fact, that his face was painted with dark green tracts from where the moisture scalded his skin. He looked so sad…I nearly fell over in shock.

"Dib…" he croaked, his voice wary. My senses were in over drive, my assumption terrible..terribly likely. "What are you doing?" I cried out desperately.

Zim tettered down more, on the last rope rung, slightly whipping his whole body in the forceful wind. His body was illuminated by the lights as they flashed over Zim's home. Even on the last rung, I noticed painfully, he was far out of reach.

He gripped the ladder hard, his cheek resting against it, as if he was trying to hide. "I'm leaving, Dib." He nearly whispered it, but I could still hear him. My eyes widened.

"What? No. No! Zim, dammit, get down here! You aren't going anywhere!" I screamed, my panic heightening.

He shook his head, and I could see tears on his cheeks. "I h-have to…"

I jumped up to grab Zim's ladder, and just as my hand whisked by it, I heard Gir from behind me.

"Master?"

Zim tilted his head to the light, and newfound pain crossed his face. He bit his lip and pressed his forehead to the ladder. "Are we going somewhere, Master? Are we taking Dibby-head?"

Zim's breathing became labored. He stared down at his long time companion as the metallic smiel melted off of his face. He knew something was wrong.

"No, Gir. I…I'm leaving."

"You aren't taking him with you?" I whispered. I don't know if Zim heard.

Zim put his face into his hand and shook with anguish. I tried to reach for him, but the lights burnt my eyes, and the rope seemed a million miles away.

"Stay here, Gir. I know you like it here. It's all you've ever known. I can't take you from your home land…you would never fit in on Irk. You are…too different. Keep Dib out of trouble, okay?" Zim said over the whirring. Tears bit my cheeks as Gir asked, "But when will you be coming back?"

Zim looked away, swiping his face with his forearm. I felt my body collapse. I sunk to my knees, and all I could see was the illumination of Zim's lithe body atop the machinery.

"No! Noooo Master! No! Bring me, too!" Bright blue flames burst from Gir's platform feet, and he spiraled upwards to reach Zim. Zim's face was painted with sadness and regret for whet he did next; he swatted Gir like a fly.

The robot fell from the ship, like a defeated pile of junk. He hit the snow with a clunk, his face in the white banking. I stared at him. He didn't attempt to move.

I stared up as the thrustsers engaged further. The ship roared,a nd I could see im in the passenger seat, practically leaning over the wheel in agony.

"ZIM!" I screamed out, as if I could make him stay.

The shipped shrieked, and the sky was pierced with a brilliant white light. The shudders of the homes shook, the windows along the street threatened to shatter. I could now hear the bustling of the people on Zim's street. There were calls and hollers and screams as the Irken ship rose over the city.

And then…

…just like that…

Zim was gone.

**IT'S NOT OVER TILL THE FAT IRKEN SINGS!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"ZIM!" I screamed out, as if I could make him stay._

_The shipped shrieked, and the sky was pierced with a brilliant white light. The shudders of the homes shook, the windows along the street threatened to shatter. I could now hear the bustling of the people on Zim's street. There were calls and hollers and screams as the Irken ship rose over the city._

_And then…_

_…just like that…_

_Zim was gone._

**Two years later.**

_**Zim**_

I tapped my pen against the clipboard, strolling down the halls. I still couldn't get over the fact that I now looked down upon those who used to make fun of me. The gravitational pull from Earth rendered me nearly six feet tall, and so far, Irken conditions hadn't changed that.

I was the third Tallest now. Sort of. I was just as respected as they were. I stood near them during huge announcements. They treated me as if they'd forgotten they had banished me into a lost planet. Everyone seemed to forget how they used to pick on me. I could have gotten revenge, but some odd voice in my head told me not to. Where had I learned such values that were above plotting revenge?

I was taking tabs on the machinery. Weapons and ships still fascinated me, and I was permitted to any level I wanted. I stared at the huge ships used to take over whole planets, the monstrous blasters meant to wipe out civilizations.

I cocked my head and squinted at the fine detailing on a ship when a sleek blur brushed air against my leg. "Master."

I glanced down at Sir. His red eyes glowed, his silver hand perched at his brow in salute. I sighed briefly. "At ease." His thin arms fell to his sides, but his serious eyes didn't falter.

How I wished they would sometimes.

"These ships are all in check. And give the architect my seal of approval. It's a fine job." I said flatly, signing the sheet and handing the clipboard to Sir. He took it as if it were a precious treasure, and darted off.

I bit the tip of my pen and tapped it against my chin as I watched Sir vanish. I wished he would mess up once in a while. I messed up. He should too…it made me feel more…normal. But he never did.

I gasped thinly when my pen fell from my hands as I had been twiddling it thoughtfully. My large ruby eyes spotted it as it bounced onto the ground, and off of the arsonal level. It rolled down the hallway, into a glowing red pathway. I followed it curiously.

I bent to pick up the thin red utensil. I straightened up, catching the respectful eye of a small Irken with goggles atop his green head. He averted his gaze and shifted to the wall. I peered after him.

I heard noises. Cries and calls and whimpers and shrieks. I drew back, but that strange intuition urged me forth. I strode down the hall, not liking what I saw one bit.

They were captives of rivaling planets. Different shapes and sizes, creatures burrowed into corners of their dirty cells. Their large eyes watched me scornfully and tearfully, hope sparking once they assessed my height. Could I be their hope? No. I wouldn't be. I looked around with curiosity. I was unaware that I was budding with disgust….for my own people.

Croons and clicking noises were heard all around me, as if they had forgotten proper speech. Torn flesh and stitched up faces…bleeding gauze and worried glances. I tried to hold my composure. Disections and experiments…scalds, burns, tears. I shut my eyes for a head splitting moment, willing my feet to lead me away from these sorry creatures.

"Please…get me out…"

I turned to a small blue alien. Nothing much. He had green eyes, dull like burnt out neon lights. His shiny skin was scuffed and bruised. A shackle encircled his thin neck.

He wrapped his palms around the jail cell bars, the black paint worn from his fingers gripping there so many different times with false hope. "Get me out of here." he begged.

A flash struck my mind, sending me staggering back in shock.

A young man, clutching the bars desperately until his blood-stained knuckles were white. He pressed the corwn of his head to the bars hopelessly, waiting for me to respond. He moved slightly, bringing his face upwards.

His jet black hair was in dissarry, a long sythe-lock dangling between his toffee eyes. He wore no glasses to cover the golden eyes…they were pure and agonized. He stared up at me with desperation. "I looked for you…Zim…"

I gasped, my breath caught. "What? No…"

"PLEASE JUST GET ME OUT!"

I was pushed in the side by a small Irken brandishing a long metal rod with a sparking pincer on the end. I hadn't noticed that the prisoner had been clutching my Irken clothing through the bars until I was released. A blue smear was left behind. Blood. Innocent blood.

I snapped to attention while the Irken shoved the glowing rod at the prisoner, using his other hand to reach between the bars and grip the metal collar. The blue alien shrieked in pain. I winced, feeling the strong urge to run.

I turned away, shocked that my head was buzzing with such savage thoughts. Revenge. But this was different…I had no time to settle myself down or talk myself out of it. My days of impulsive anger was over…so why was I feeling so enraged?

I whirled around and grabbed the electric weapon from the Irken. He shrank from me in shock, but I couldn't help it. I shrieked a rarely-used battle cry and shoved it at him, the pincer fizzling menacingly. His small green body twitched and fell. He was alive…I had to act quickly, though.

I leaned over the small body and rummaged around his Irken belt, retrieving keys. I stood up, towering over the small alien in the cell, lying there, it's flesh still smoking. I ripped the lock open with the key and flung myself next to the small alien. I frantically undid his collar. I swallowed thickly when I saw the dark ring of torn flesh around his jugular. Up close, I saw that his skin looked like patchwork, held together with stitching. I closed my eyes. What kind of planet was I part of?

Fire brewed within me, and my Pak shuddered. Long, sleek robotic legs jutted from the backpack protruding from my spine, and I felt the ground drop below me. I cradled the small alien in my arms and glared at the jail cell doorway. I could hear other Irkens muttering and alerting others as they spotted the unconscious body in the hall.

I snarled beneath my breath and commanded my spider-like legs to carry me out.

It was a thrill I had once known…breaking the rules. Even though the rules were now ones I had been raised to obey. Not silly Earth rules.

The small Irkens beneath me recognized me in an instant. Their stun guns were lowered as they murmured at each other what to do. They couldn't harm me…I was practically their ruler. I took the moment without hesitation; striding over them as they sat stupidly watching.

I bounded and leapt, knowing I was near the exit of this Irken base. I felt a devilish smile of victory play upon my lips, until my mighty Pak legs gave out from under me.

I landed right on my face, the fall enough to chill my bones with sheer free-falling terror. My cheek slammed into the ground; green blood painting my lips. I groaned feebly, my hands outstretched, holding the alien as not to smash him with my long body. He sat in a dazed state, curled in a small ball, his eyes wide and much, much more bright.

An end of one of my precious Pak legs fizzled beside my head. I started at it in defeat, then was forced to have my face smashed into what I had just done.

"Zim!"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

I looked up, my head pounding. The Almighty Tallest stood above me, hands on their hips like angry parents. But I knew they were seething. "We were going to make you one of us, you idiot!" Almighty Red growled. "Now, you threw it all away." He bent down and scooped up the alien in his hands. It struggled, its desperation somewhat gone. It was tired, defeated.

"No!" I cried out, reaching for the blue figure desperately. I saw flashes of the boy with toffee-colored eyes again, begging for my help.

"We were going to make you Almighty Green!" Almighty Purple interjected. I twitched under their firey glances. I heard foot steps shuffling, and felt hundreds of eyes on me. All of the Irken guards that had been set to shoot me surrounded me while I was down. I pressed my face to the ground.

"You were releasing a prisoner?"

"Why?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you think he did it?"

"Like I know. I wouldn't have."

"What do you think will happen to him now?"

"All that height gone to waste."

"You could have had it all, you moron."

I winced under their poisonous words. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. They were wrong.

I could never have it all. Because I still didn't have Dib.

_**Dib**_

"Class dismissed."

I looked up from my doodles as the students all around me packed up their crisp, clean binders and seemingly unused books. I shut my binder so see my spiraling doodles, much like a high-schooler would do. I'd seen some of my fellow students look down at it with disgust, but I didn't care. I wasn't here to please them.

I rose from my seat, one of the last people to exit the room, as always. I tucked my books away and slung my bag ove my thin shoulder. "Mr. Membrane?"

I looked up to see my professor motioning me to his desk at the front of the room. It held about two hundred students per lesson…I was at awe that he knew my name. I cocked my head at him, approaching him. He was a thick man with white hair and a full beard and spectacles. I thought he was pretty brilliant. "I read your essay, Mr. Membrane." He sifted through his folder and plucked out my thirty page essay. "Your essay on foreign science is..truly amazing. Baffling, even. I highly suggest you find someone to invest in this." He held it beside his head, giving me a good look over. Why wouldn't he? I didn't exactly look like a genius essay-writer or whatever.

A black stud was burrowed in my ear, my hair carefully gelled on the crown while the rest of my scalp was shaved neatly. I wore large, round glasses despite the trend in contacts with older generations these days. I wore a thin black cardigan over a bleak, blue tee shirt and pants that I was practically swimming inside of.

I took the paper he offered me, the bright red A catching my eye. My face quirked with a smile.

"I'm sure your father will be proud, You have a bright future, Mr. Membrane."

I stared at him, and he shifted under my gaze. "I don't have a father, Sir."

He opened his mouth to protest that he and all of the other people who knew me were aware of my blood lineage…or that's what they called it. But he closed his lips and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, then. Show it to someone, you must promise me. It will get you very far. This and many other projects, I am sure."

I nodded politely. "Okay. Thanks."

I headed out of the classroom, dodging into the sunlight on campus.

"Hungry?"

A familiar voice chirped at the door. I smiled and turned to see Gir, dressed in his old green dog suit. He nudged a brown bag in my direction affectionately.

I crouched beside him, patting his head, feeling the cool metal beneath. "Thanks, buddy." I took the bag, the paper crinkling in my fingers. The small green dog bobbed his head and began to walk next to me, his suit squeaking like rubber with every step.

I sat on the campus bench and began to unwrap my well-prepared lunch. Gir hopped up beside me and laid his head on my thigh as I chewed on my sandwhish, looking to the sky thoughtfully. It was one of those days that seemed perfect in every way…the sky was vivid blue, the grass vibrant green, the trees catching bright yellow sunshine in their leaves. I leaned back and tried not to think about my chapter test in an hour.

Gir nuzzled into my bag and took a few of my chips. I enjoyed this daily ritual of sharing lunch with Gir, my only family, it seemed.

Membrane seemed like a long ago nightmare. I didn't connect myself to him anymore. I saw him on T.V. programs and news stories, but I never watched or believed them. I was just another inferior onlooker to him now. That's pretty much how I viewed things, and I was fine with it.

Gaz was different…in a way. A year after the incident, she arrived on Zim's doorstep, where I had been hiding. I had opened the door, startled to see her.

She tried to seem indifferent, but it was clear that she was ruffled by our small family splitting. Although Gaz and I fought endlessly, we had gained an indifference to each other as the years went on, but I never knew she really cared enough to come after me.

She asked me plain and simple when I was coming home. I told her never. She tried to shrug, but she asked why. I told her I wasn't her brother…not her flesh and blood. She shrugged again and rubbed her arm, looking away. I knew she was saddened by this. She rudely excused herself and ran down the street, her black coat tails trailing behind her. I watched her with silence and confusion before I slowly closed the door behind her.

I nibbled on the crust of the sandwhich thoughtfully. Gir burrowed into the depths of the paper bag, snapping at food softly. I stroked his head like I would to any other dog as students passed us. I caught the few surprised glances form people who had never seen me as I stood there with my twisted clothing and odd appearance. I wrinkled my nose in distatse.

Gir gobbled up the rest of the meal and gathered up the baggies and platic wraps. I smiled at him and said, " I'd better get to class." I packed up my belongings and trudged through the lush grass as Gir waved and darted off to…wherever he spent his days.

The day went on uneventfully. I was pretty sure I aced my test, and I doodled in my last two lessons, yet managed ot retain all information.

I guessed that was the benefit to having a large head, I thought wryly.

The instructor once again had us pack up our bags. Good. Time to go home.

I stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight, dodging my classmates. A couple of them shoved my thin frame around without saying much…I had wished I wasn't such a freak. True, I didn't look the part of a student with a near-genius IQ, but wasn't I allowed to choose my identity? These Ivy League kids were total brats. I frowned and ripped from the huge crowd enveloping me.

Gir would be expecting me home soon. Yet, I found a piece of grass and sat there, my bag slung over my bony shoulder as I dug through the ratty thing.

I pulled it out, a scrap of paper that meant the world to me. It was creased in every way possible, it folded easily like cloth. Some of the inked words were blurred with tears, some parts were taped up. I read it for the millionth time or so.

I'm leaving. It's for the best. But I won't forget what has happened between us. I never will. Please tell me you never will, either. And remember that I love the snow. Think of me when you see it.

I love you.

-Zim

I sighed and put the note away. Everytime I did, I thought that I should throw it away and move on. But how could I? Zim was all I had known…for so long. First, just hate, but for those last few weeks he had on Earth, it was love.

I frowned and stood up, shoving all these thoughts away. I fumbled out my car keys and began to head for the huge parking lot. I had to forget him or else I would never move on…right?

The thoughts wouldn't go away. They never would when I wanted them to. I sat in my car, gripping my keys fiercely, until the tears threatened to come. I had to always be doing something..always always…so I wouldn't remember so vividly. Was I doomed to be this way forever?

I wiped the tears from my face and sighed. I started the car and got the hell home.

_**Keep your heads up, boys! Til next time!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Zim**_

"Zim, you have disobeyed our laws, out authority, and have thrown out the respect this planet once had for you. You have violated rule 1,778-stating that all otherworldy speciemens are to be kept under lock and keep for future studies. Not only that, but you also disobeyed rule 654, by rampaging through the study lab hallways. On top of that, you violated rule 1,309, stating that Irkens do not harm another Irken whilst he is doing his commanded duty. You, my friend, knocked a researcher out with his own uh…" Almighty Red twiddled his sharp claws, "sharp…pointy…glowy thingy." Almighty Purple nodded in agreement.

I stood before the Almighty Tallest, receiving my lashings. I stood tall and gave them defying looks. What else more could I do? I was being banished from Irk; so I could blow up the planet and receive no worse punishment except death.

Purple turned to me, motioning with his arms at the incredible amount of Irkens that had gathered to witness my forced departure. "Soak in you humilation, Zim. The entire population will now watch you hurdle into space, without anywhere mapped out for you to go. You are no longer our responsibility."

I crooked an eyebrow at him. "Very well. Can I go now?"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, and Purple opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Red pushed him aside. "Yes, you can leave now, Zim. We had high hopes for you, you know. You could have been the third reigning Tallest. We all knew you used to be a fool, but you proved us wrong…but I suppose our impressions were correct the first time, huh, Zim?"

I didn't flinch. I turned from the Tallest despite their grumblings about respect, but why did I care anymore? I climbed up the ladder into y ship-a huge upgrade form my old one. I supposed even though I was banished, the Tallest decided I needed a sturdy ship, since I wasn't necessarily destined for death. Or so they were telling me.

I opened the door, and there sitting beside the captain's chair, was Sir. He saluted me with glowing red eyes. "Master. I am here to accompany you on your trip."

I sighed. "You didn't get banished, Sir. I did."

"Nonetheless, Master. I am here to serve you no matter what."

My antennae twitched...

...The motors roared, and the Irken population flinched back ath the abrupt start up. The ship began to rise high above their green heads, but no one could hear Zim in the console, laughing maniacally. He was free from the stupid laws-only after spending years on Earth did he realize how foolish a lot of them were. He had no where to go now…except Earth.

Almight Red flinched when a metallic sound struck inches from him. He leapt back to see his fellow commander writhing on the floor, a broken Sir beside him, fizzling out. The robot had been thrown from the console of the launching ship. Red stared up at the sky, for the docks stretched out to its infinite blackness. Only a small dot could be seen, and soon enough, it looked like a star. Zim never returned back home again.

_**Dib**_

I tapped the end of my pencil against my head, staring at my college textbook until the lines blurred and my head throbbed. I sighed and took off my glasses, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't feel like studying tonight..I figured maybe I could slide this time, what with my good grades and all. I pushed away from the kitchen table and trudged to the living room, where Gir sat, watching T.V.

"Hey, Gir. When's dinner?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. God, I had such a headache.

He smiled. "I'll make you something! How's about waffles and sausages?"

I could have objected to that, since we had had that for dinner three nights in a row, but I was too tired to say anything. I only shrugged and nodded.

I took Gir's place on the couch as he ran off to cook dinner. I never would have thought he'd be a good cook back before I really got to know him.

I looked to see what Gir was watching, and it faded to a news story. What I saw made my skin crawl, and my gag reflex heighten.

It was Professor Membrane. He was at town hall, waving at a crowd of people pulsating under his sight. Anger boiled within my, soft and throbbing, like a growing infection. I turned up the volume when the screen flashed to an anchorwoman with dark bags under her eyes.

"Professor Membrane has recently announced his plans to run for office this season, against the relection of Mayor Tom, who has been in office for two years now. This fact should not hurt Prof. Membrane, of course-for Mayor Tom has never had any sort of competition. This town is very familiar with the brilliant professor, who has explained what good he will do for the town if elected mayor. He will incoroporate some of his new inventions to be used publicy to help our town. Earlier today he gave a speech at town hall, trying to persuade voters to follow his words."

Th screen flashed back to the man in question, and by that time, my head was buzzing and I was seeing red. How could anyone let him have authority over this town-?

He held up his gloved hands at the cheering sea at town hall. He leaned forth. "Citizens! You have known of me for a great many years, and I have had the pleasure to demonstrate past experiments to the public eye in this very spot before. Well, now, you must uproot those brilliant ideas in order to decide who you want running this town." I sat on the couch, clenched up and curled against myself.

"Now, not only will I better this town technically, but also…encourage more acceptance in this area; and create a better melting pot." The people on T.V. stopped cheering in confusion. I arched an eyebrow. "What I mean to say is," he chuckled at the town's stupidity, it seemed, "That I will campaign for citizens of this town not to…to shun those who are different, but to embrace them. This is a major problem I feel we have not yet faced in office. Do you agree, citizens?" The crowd cheered, even if it was obliviously. Arogance was bliss.

But I knew what he was talking about.

Zim.

He was saying that…he would accept people like him. He was talking to me. I didn't know if the professor even knew Zim wasn't around anymore, since I hadn't spoken to the man on T.V. in two years. I swallowed thickly and turned off the T.V. as the speech was cut off from the news to broadcast a story on meat germs at local resturaunts.

Suddenly, I felt the walls vibrate, ever so faintly. I jumped up off of the couch and looked around frantically, the belongings on the tables shaking. The ground rumbled udner my feet. "Gir!" I cried out, running into the kitchen. Gir waved his arms and screamed as if he was on a theme park ride, and I scooped him up inot my arms as he quivered with delight.

I ran aimlessly around as the hosue continued to shake, a deep roar entering the house. A lamp fizzled out, leaving half the room in darkness. My heart beat heavily inside my chest, and a fine sweat broke out across my brow. "Gir-what's going on? I-"

A glass fell off of a table and shattered onto the floor,a nd the dishes in the sink rattled. I hit the wall with my back and sank to my knees, holding Gir to my chest possessively as he began to hum and sing loudly. I pressed my cheek to his large silver head and looked around nervously. The roaring stopped, and the hosue fell still. "What…?"

I let Gir pry from my arms to go finish dinner, of which was half on the kitchen floor. He scraped at it merrily. The house was dim and empty feeling. I stood up and looked at the piles of glass the cups had been reduced to. I sighed and prepared to fetch the broom, and maybe check the news again for possible earthquake forecasts. That was insane. I shivered and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

The doorbell rang. I swallowed, my heart leaping in my throat. I sighed and panted heavily, laughing wryly at my fright. I swept a hand through my hair and went to the door. It was probably some police officer going through town to make sure no one died from the earthquake or whatever. We lived in a pretty dull town-someone could have fallen into a toilet or something what with all the commotion; hell if I knew.

I opened the door, a tired smile on my face, but it melted away in an instant.

He lifted his head once I opened the door. The faint night wind tugged at his familiar black wig, his vulnerable blue eyes squinted as if I was too bright for him to comprehend. His tall, graceful frame seemed to stretch upwards, like he had been hunched over himself.

All the feelings I had closed away like a wistful dream hit me; barreling into my gut. I clenched my chest through my shirt and felt the air sting my wide eyes. My mouth parted, and my knees threatened to give out.

He cocked his head, and a single clear tear streaking his cheek. We were both so silent that I could hear the soft whisper of a faint sizzle as it seared his green skin. My hand slid from the door frame, and I took a step forth. He watched me intently.

"Zim." I whispered, a mere strangled word.

He nodded, as if remembering his own name…like he had forgotten it. His sad smile slowly moved into a grimace almost, and he began to weep. Tears fell down his face, and his shoulders quivered, but he began to smile. A deep pucker cut through his forehead as he looked up at me with glazed, tear-filled eyes. "Dib."

He fell into me, and my arms wrapped around him. The feelings hit me ten-fold. His thin frame shivered in my arms, and I only held him tighter. I felt my own face awash with blissful tears, but it seemed too good to be true. But once he was in my arms, it felt true, at least.

I swung him around in my arms, his long, thin legs twirling around us. Even once I stopped, he clung to me for dear life, his tears dampening my shoulder. My fingers burrowed into his shirt, and I inhaled his scent-he smelled like machinery and soft skin, two contradictions that were no better explained. And I loved it with all my heart. "Zim…" I nuzzled my face to his cheek, realizing this was, in fact, real. I clutched him to my chest fiercely. "…Why did you leave me…? I missed you so much." I whispered unsteadily into the hollow of his jaw line. He swallowed heavily and ran a gloved hand down the side of my face.

"I thought," his voice erupted in a sob, " that I was p-protecting you…but I only hurt you m-more…" He clung to me tightly, throwing his chin over my shoulder. I didn't know what to say to that. Zim, who for a good portion of his time on earth had vowed to vanquish me, taking a huge risk to protect me. I decided in that moment to forget about the past, all the dreadful school days spent plotting each other's doom, when now, we confessed that we loved each other. What a strange world.

I rubbed Zim's thin back softly, the two of us intertwined on the front stoop of Zim's old home. Our home, now, I supposed. I blinked out a few more stray tears, refusing to move or let go of Zim, after having him gone so long. I'll admit, I had somewhat hoped that withdrawal from Zim would dismiss my feelings toward men…well, mostly just Zim. I don't think I was bi or gay or whatever…I just wanted Zim. No other person compared. Maybe I had an alien fetish.

I resisted twirling Zim around again, because it seemed I was leated, and Zim was still getting over the shock of being reunited, I guessed. I couldn't even feel anger for him for leaving me behind, I was just too happy to have him back. I wrapped an arm around Zim's waist, remembering how slender it was. I led him into his old home as he stumbled over his feet and rubbed at his eyes, to no avail.

"Oh gosh, Zim, Don't cry." I whispered in mid-step, touching his slightly marred cheeks. They would heal, no problem, but I doubted he'd ever cried enough to do so much damage. My fingertips grazed over his torn up skin, and he smiled wryly.

"Tears of joy. Can't be helped." He shrugged and nearly blushed as I rubbed his face affectionately and carefully. Good thing I didn't have the same condition-us Earthlings were less prone to controlling our sorrow, and after Zim left, well, I was a mess.

For a moment I had to take a step abck and see what was happening. Zim was back home. For good. I don't think it had sunk in yet, for my eyes began to swell with fresh tears, somewhat more urgent and strong. I pressed my forehead to Zim's and cupped his face gingerly. He touched my wrists gently, a whisper of a touch, a breath of a memory from when he would resist me, those few splendid nights we spent together.

I tilted my head and kissed Zim, not hard or urgent; perhaps the softest kiss ever known. Maybe not, but it sure felt that way. Zim's breath in my mouth, carresses instead of manic rubbing and groping. How I had missed him, missed treasuring him. So, so much.

I broke away and he fell into me once more, throwing his arms around my neck and whsipering into my chest, "I was such a fool."

I stroked his hair and shook my head, though he couldn't see. "Shh, Zim. I-"

"Master! MASTER! YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

Zim's head whipped up as Gir plummeted into the room via his jetpack. Zim pulled away slightly, an amused look on his face. Gir hit him with a twack, and the two stumbled backwards, in a brotherly embrace. I smiled from above them as they hit the carpet, as Gir planted kisses all over his master's face. Zim accepted them…how he had changed. I helped the two up and took Zim by the shoudlers, only wanting to hold him, touch him. Keep his at my side at all times.

He threw a knowing glance at Gir as he sat on the floor, vibrating with glee. Zim's face turned wwry and saddened. "There is no other Sir unit like him. There is only one Gir." He said it almost to himself, with an almost self-blame. I squeezed his shoudlers, and he looked up, like he just registered I was there. "Hey." I whispered, touching his cheek softly. Zim averted his eyes.

"They tried to replace him. They tried to make me the third ruler of the planet." he confessed. I sucked in a breath. Zim held so much power…why would he throw it away? Did he really, truly care for me as much as I cared for him? Did his love not wane at all, despite his once-believed superiority to the human race?

"Why did you leave Irk, Zim?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. His bright eyes flashed at my face.

"I was banished. I tried to…break out an alien prisoner." His small Adam's apple bobbed under his green skin. "He reminded me of you."

I blinked, a chill running through me. I slowly brough Zim back into a embrace, almost shocked at his words. Gir silent wrapped his extending metal arms around us both.

Our family was back together again.

**WE ARE FAH-MA-LEEEE. Long story, eh?**


End file.
